Infinite Supergirl
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Kara Zor-El had a good life on her home planet, Krypton. At least, until Krypton's Red Sun went supernova and her parents shuttled her off the planet. Now, years later Kara finds herself on the planet Earth. A planet that seems to know of the House of El and the symbol on her chest. Her only question...Why? Witness the adventures of Supergirl in the Infinite DCU by KryptoKin!
1. No Place Like Home Part I

***Translated from Kryptonian**

**COVER – Supergirl pulling herself out of a dark, triangular opening in a Kryptonian ship. Only her hands on the opening's edge, her right leg, and the red glow from her eyes can be seen coming out of the dark.**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**No Place like Home Part 1**

**Somewhere in the Middle of Kansas, Now**

John Hayes paused fiddling with his Rubik's cube and looked at the monitor again. He leaned forward, his tousled red hair falling over his horn-rimmed glasses. There…there was a blip on the screen that wasn't there before. He typed in a few codes on the keyboard and a warning message came on. He called to his superior. "Sir, you need to see this."

Captain Andrew Parker came over and looked at the screen. He wore a crisp blue US Air Force uniform and his angular nose and buzz-cut blonde hair added to his harsh military look. _It's happening again,_ he thought.

He briskly walked over to his station and pulled up the glass casing to flip the emergency switch. Lights flashed and all men and women in uniform stood up straight and ready to receive order. "Half an hour until impact, let's go!"

The men and women ran to their planes shaped like hawks and armored suits the size of mini-vans standing on their bumpers. Captain Parker stayed put as another official approached him. He wore a charcoal suit and his black hair was pulled into a two-inch long ponytail at the base of his skull. "Once you retrieve it. Bring it to me. Understood?"

Captain Parker locked eyes with the man briefly then walked away.

**Perry Park, Kansas**

Mary-Lou Jones and Derrick Albright were both walking through the woods. "I don't think we're allowed to be here MJ," huffed Derrick. Sweat was pouring down his face and back while his Harry Potter glasses were fogging up. He was built like a swimmer but that didn't keep him from pulling out an inhaler and taking a few puffs.

"It's a state park, why shouldn't we be here?" Mary-Lou gave her brown hair a flip and kept on gingerly walking.

"No *hack* I mean, we should go back to the camper. Our parents are waiting for us." Mary-Lou ignored Derrick and kept walking in their current direction. _The main trail has to be somewhere around here,_ she thought. She leaned against a tree and pulled out her lighter to get a better look at the map. _I should have brought a flashlight._

Derrick plopped on the ground and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black sandals. As he toyed with the strip of grey hair at the edge of his hairline, he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. _Make a wish Dee._ He closed his eyes and took a breath. Suddenly, a bright glow illuminated the sky and a loud roar made his eyes open. "MJ look!"

Mary-Lou had already been watching the giant asteroid fly overhead. With a loud crash, the giant object landed on the other side of the park. Standing there dumb-founded for a moment, the two teens stared in the same direction. Slowly, a big smile spread across Mary-Lou's face.

"Come on Dee-Dee. Let's go check it out." She grabbed a hold of Derrick's hand and yanked him towards where the asteroid crashed; missing the giant blush on his cheeks.

**At the crash site…**

Trees and shrubs were ripped out of the ground along a deep rut made by the asteroid's impact. A ring of dirt, clay, and grass surrounded the hole where a black, angular ship was poking out of it. The sun was setting in the background to where only slivers of light shined above the horizon. The ship opened and a hand pushed through the warm dirt covering it.

_Have you ever had a moment…_

The hand turned into the upper body of a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair.

_...when you realized…_

The girl looked around and furrowed her brow.

_...that everything you had…_

She he pushed herself completely out of the ship and stood on top of it.

…_everyone you knew…_

The only sounds in the park were the chirping of crickets. In the distance, a dull light grew brighter.

…_everyone you __**loved**__…_

The dull lights turned into park rangers running with flashlights. Hound dogs and German Shepherds ran next to them, trying to sniff out whatever landed in the park. Kara looked up at the night sky and watched as hundreds of shooting stars flew across it; pieces, fragments of a world that no longer existed.

…_was gone?_

When the rangers finally arrived, the only thing they found at the crash site was a lot of dirt and a giant hole.

"Yes sir, we have it." Captain Parker placed his hand on the lead box sitting on his lap. "No sir, it wasn't there but we have a strong feeling they'll come looking for us." He hung up the phone and looked out the window. As the plane flew towards the setting sun, a figure in the dark watched them. Well aware the plane that just flew over was holding the key to who this otherworldly visitor was.

**The following morning…**

Slowly, bright blue eyes opened to take in the rising sun. Unlike Krypton, this sun was yellow. _It's so beautiful_, thought Kara as she untangled the red cape from around her legs. She stretched her fingers and looked down from her high spot in the tall tree. The many smaller branches and plethora of green needles were a good cover. Especially with her wearing the bright red and blue suit of the House of El.

_I can't stay up in this tree forever. I need to find a way to blend in._ Kara reached up and felt the translator on her neck. It looked like a golden rod wrapped around her neck, with two golden spheres on each end resting against her clavicle. Below, a family was walking on a trail. They stopped to rest below the tree. While the mother and father talked about the map closer to the trail, their little girl sat against the trunk of the tree. Her toy blue jay flew up and down as she repeatedly tossed it in the air.

Kara leaned over to get a better look but her grip snapped a branch the size of a baseball bat. The child kept playing with the doll, unaware of the projectile falling towards her head.

The little girl let the doll fall on the ground when she felt pieces of bark hit her cheek. She looked up to see Kara floating upside-down and holding the branch mere inches from where she was sitting. The girl let out a small gasp and stood up to get a better look at her red and blue savior. Kara set the branch down then realized she couldn't move from her awkward position, she didn't know how to. _Uh-oh_

The little girl approached Kara and traced the upside-down "S" of the uniforms shield. Realizing what it meant, a large smile stretched across her face. _She knows this crest. How?_

"You're pretty." The spheres on the end of the necklace glowed and the etched borders of Earth's continents appeared on it.

"Lily!" The little girl turned around to see her parents walking towards her. When she turned back to say goodbye to the pretty blonde, she was gone. "Lily, grab Mister Blue Jay. Daddy finally found the trail that leads us back to the camper."

"I would have found it sooner if you had let me use the map in the first place." Lilly's mother picked her up while the dad grabbed the doll. As the family walked away, Lily spotted Kara in the trees and waved to her.

"Bye Supergirl." The parents stopped and looked back but there was no one there. Kara watched the family walk away from her spot in the trees. _Supergirl…_

A noise from the woods on the other side of the trail pulled Kara's attention away from the family. Out of the woods walked Mary-Lou and Derrick. Kara noticed Mary-Lou's short brunette hair flip around with her movements. She was wearing cut-off jeans, a blue t-shirt that said Metropolis Sharks, and white sneakers; there was also a nose ring hooked through the right side of her nose. _I've only seen the slave girls of Teeran wear nose rings but this girl is human._

Derrick was sweating profusely, which caused him to collapse under the tree Kara was in. "MJ *wheeze* we *cough* we need to get back. Your mom had to call the rangers by now."

"Uh-uh. You saw it. They're too busy with whatever landed on this side of the park. Besides, mom knows I like to go exploring."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to go back. I haven't eaten anything since last night." Mary-Lou plopped on the ground at Derrick's feet with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't you have food in that thing you call a bag?" Derrick sat up and glared at Mary-Lou.

"Not since you ate it all." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey you two! What are you doing?" A park ranger walked out of the woods the same place that Mary-Lou and Derrick did. The two teens stood up and walked over to him. Kara could see from her position clothes sticking out of Derrick's bag. _I don't want to steal but I can't go walking around like this._ While the three humans spoke on the trail, Kara floated down to grab the bag.

"Look Smokey, my friend and I were on our way back to the campers. We just got lost," said Mary-Lou.

"I don't care. A fire was started on this side of the park and we're evacuating everyone." Kara heard the word fire and was distracted. She fell on the ground with a loud thud and scrambled to get back up the tree. The ranger, Derrick, and Mary-Lou looked over at the tree but all they saw was Derrick's bag.

"Did that shooting star start it?" The ranger chose to ignore the question. "I'll guide you two back to the campers." The three of them started walking down the trail in the opposite direction the family went.

"Wait my bag!" Derrick broke away and grabbed his bag from under the tree. Not noticing the unclipped flap on top.

**In the middle of burning trees…**

"Sam! Sam! *cough* SAM!" yelled the mother from earlier.

"I'm here! I'm here Joan!" The father fan out from behind a large rock and hugged his wife. The mother went into a panic when she realized their daughter wasn't with him.

"Where's Lily!?"

"I thought she was with you!" The two parents held hands as they ran through the burning trees looking and calling for their lost daughter.

**Back at Kara's Tree**

Kara was looking over the clothes she stole from Derrick; a pair of white cargo shorts and a black fitted t-shirt. _These clothes are so strange, nothing like Kryptonian clothing._ Her finger was tracing over the word Adidas on the sandals she took when a high-pitched sound made her fall from the tree. Her landing made a slight crater in the ground as the sounds made her hold her temples with the heels of her hands.

"Help!" "Fire has spread…" "We can't hold it back!" "Thank you for joining us…" "Anything for you lover…" "…truth, justice and the American way…" "Police!" "Not again!" "I'd kill for a donut!" "We see them! We see the family but we can't get to him!" "Immortality sucks."

Kara couldn't block out the thousands of voices invading her head. _What did father say? Focus, focus on one thing at a time._ She sat up and tried to find the one voice she could focus on. The more she focused, the more the other voices disappeared and one grew louder. "Help! *cough-cough* Help me! Help me Supergirl!" Kara shot off the ground and flew like a bullet to the small voice.

**Kansas City, Missouri**

**Global Broadcasting News, Midwest Division**

"This is Cat Grant for GBN. I'm here to give you a live broadcast to the fire that broke out at Perry Park. Officials say no one knows how the fire started but hundreds of fire-fighters are doing their best to put out the blaze that appeared out of nowhere." Cat stopped for a moment and pressed her manicured fingers to her right ear. "Just in, our field agent David Wayworth is at the fire as we speak." The news cut to a man wearing a ball cap and dressed in a jacket with the GBN insignia on it.

"Hi Cat, this just in folks, officials say that though all the campers and hikers have been evacuated there is still one family in the flames. Sam and Joan Quincy have been spotted by the helicopters you see flying above. There four year-old daughter Lily has not been seen yet." The camera man aimed his camera at one of the choppers flying above them when a streak of blue and red flew behind it.

"What the heck?" The camera man turned to David but he waved him away. "Go back to whatever that was!"

The camera stayed on the fire, waiting for the red and blue blur to make its appearance again.

**Perry Park, Kansas**

Sam and Joan Quincy stumble through the trees, still looking for their little girl. "Lily! Lily *cough* where are you?!" called out the mother. Before they took another step, four firemen burst through the trees and grabbed a hold of them.

"No! We have to find our daughter!" The father tried to fight back, but the firemen didn't listen and pulled them away to safety. "Lily!" Three more firemen appeared and spoke to one of the other four.

"Go that way! Her name is Lily!" The three men went deeper into the fire while the other four took the parents away. Overhead, Kara flew through the air looking for the little girl. _Where are you Lily? _She flew over the flames and though she knew the heat was great, all she felt was slight warmth.

*cough*

There! Kara stopped in mid-air and looked down but it was hard to see anything with the amount of smoke in the air. But then the smoke started to disappear, then the rocks, then the trees. _I can see through it! I can through everything! _Kara used this newfound ability to scour the tree in her vicinity. Finally, she spotted a small pink sneaker lying behind a rock. In a blink of an eye, she was picking up the small child to see if she was alright. The little girl was warm and Kara could see her breathing. With Lily in her arms, Kara stood up and looked around at the destruction happening.

*****"How do I stop this?"

"Breathe." Kara looked down at the small child in her arms. "Take a breath *cough* then blow it out." Lily closed her eyes. Following her suggestion, Kara inhaled deeply and let it out. The fire around them was immediately put out. A smile spread across Kara's face. Before another second passed, she took off in the air and flew Lily to safety. _I can come back to stop the fire after I get her to safety._

Sam and Joan Quincy were crying in the ambulance. Two ambulance workers were helping to console them as several park rangers stood around waiting for orders.

"I don't care!" yelled a man into a walkie-talkie. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a dark-blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "We need to find that little girl!" A fireman without his jacket on ran up to the man in the suit.

"Sir, we have-" He was interrupted by outcries of surprise. Both men looked up to see Kara floating down with Lily in her arms hundreds of feet from where they were standing. David Wayworth, his camera-man, and everyone not focused on putting out the fires ran over to them. But before they could get a clear look at the girl in red and blue, she flew away. The man in the suit reached the girl first and picked her up. As he turned around, David already had the camera close enough to get a good look at her and asked her the question on everyone's mind.

"Lily! Lily! Who saved you?" Lily looked up in the sky and smiled as her new best-friend flew away. She looked back at the camera and simply said:

"Supergirl."


	2. No Place Like Home Part II

***Translated from Kryptonian**

**COVER – Supergirl dressed in civilian clothing protecting Mary-Lou Jones and Derrick Albright with trees in the background. Three machine guns are pointed at them.**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**No Place like Home Part 2**

**St. Mary's Hospital, Kansas **

**The Night of the Fire**

Captain Andrew Parker walked through double doors down a long white hallway, practically empty with the exception of a few patients and the occasional nurse and orderly. He stopped in front of room 210 and showed his military ID to two uniformed police officers guarding the door. They opened the door for him and he stepped inside. Sam Quincy stood up from his seat and gave his wife, Joan, a look. She was sitting on the bed with their daughter Lily who was playing with a Superman plushy.

"Hello Mister and Missus Quincy. My name is Captain Andrew Parker. I'm here to ask you some questions about what happened today." Sam stepped forward and shook Captain Parker's hand.

"We'll help however we can but I'm afraid my wife and I don't know anything. Only Lily met this Supergirl." Lily's head popped up at the sound of her new friend's name. Captain Parker smiled at her and walked towards the bed.

"Hello Lily," he said while sitting down on the foot of the bed. "What can you tell me about your friend Supergirl?" Lily tossed the Superman plushy in the air and caught it.

"She's really pretty."

"What else?"

"I like her suit." Joan Quincy kissed Lily on the head and said:

"He wants to know about her powers Lily."

Lily looked at the captain and frowned. "Oh." She set the plushy on her lap and folded her hands on top of it. "She's like Superman."

"So she has all the same powers." Lily shook her head yes.

"She doesn't know how to use 'em. I had to teach her how to use her super-breath." Captain Parker nodded his head when his phone went off.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Joan and Sam Quincy gave each other looks as Captain Parker walked out of the room. "Yes?" He said as soon as he was out of earshot of the two officers guarding the door.

_"What have you found out?"_ said a voice on the other line.

"Nothing new. She has the same powers as Superman like we suspected."

_"I don't care about her powers Parker I want to know about her."_

"I take it you want me to keep talking to the girl." There was silence on the other line for a short while. A tall lanky orderly with light-brown hair stepped out of a room at the end of the hallway. He took a few steps then dropped a folder and papers on the ground. With a sigh, he stooped down to pick them up.

_"No, head back to the park. Supergirl disappeared as soon as the fire was out and hasn't been seen since." _The orderly picked up all of the papers and moved in Parker's direction._ "She must still be there." _The young man smiled at the captain as he passed him then turned the corner down another hallway.

"How do you propose I find her?"

_"Figure it out."_

**Perry Park, Kansas**

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, bright lines of red, orange, yellow, and purple reached out like arms and fingers stretching before the start of the day. Kara Zor-El opened her eyes as soon as she felt the sun kiss her skin. This was the second time she fell asleep in a tree. This one was tall and towered over its surrounding brothers and sisters. The branches were wide and the needles were thickly clumped together, allowing only a few beams of light slipped through onto Kara. The sun was halfway up and warm golden light poured over the entire park. _It is so beautiful here, _she thought. In the distant was a clearing where part of the crater could be seen.

Hanging on a smaller branch on her right, was a slightly-charred light green back-pack. Kara grabbed it and zipped it open. Inside was a wallet with only a few dollars, a set of civvies (civilian clothing), a pair of Adidas sandals, and her uniform neatly packed at the bottom. Kara slung the back-pack on her left shoulder and jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground with a slight thump after falling over 200 feet. She was dressed in a pair of white cargo shorts and a black fitted t-shirt; both hung somewhat loosely on her tall but petite frame. _ I need to find out where I am and where Kal-El is. His ship _must_ have landed near mine_. Kara slipped on a pair of reflective sunglasses and walked barefoot through the trees towards the crater.

Mary-Lou Jones and Derrick Albright hid behind a cabin as two park rangers walked by. When they were out of sight, Mary-Lou dashed out from behind the building, leaving an exhausted looking Derrick to take off after her.

"MJ, I don't think I can take much more of this," he said while taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Shh!" whispered Mary-Lou harshly as another pair of rangers came out of the main office for the park. They stopped on the steps and casually spoke about what their day would entail.

"You pop the question to Amy yet?"

"Nah, I'll do it this weekend. If I propose on our anniversary she'll see it coming. I wanna surprise her." Both rangers walked down the steps and continued their conversation as they got in a topless jeep and pulled out of the lot.

"Wait right here."

"Wait, MJ!" Mary-Lou ran across the lot and into the main office. As Derrick waited outside, he sat on the ground and picked up a stick. He was drawing random symbols in the ground with it when a little lizard ran by. It stopped in front of him. "How are you this morning?" It stood there for a few seconds then scurried off.

His head popped up from his doodling to see Mary-Lou fast-walking to a shiny green jeep parked across the lot between two black trucks "Derrick, let's go!"

"MJ, what did you do?"

"Never-mind, let's go." Derrick jumped in the vehicle next to her. The jeep started with a roar and Mary-Lou backed out of the parking space. Suddenly, a man dressed in blue slacks, a rolled-up dress shirt, and a tie stepped out of the office and started yelling at them.

"Did you steal the keys?"

"Maybe…" Derrick's eyes went wide and he turned around to find the man running after them as Mary-Lou drove away.

**In a diner somewhere…**

Lana Lang tucked a strand of red hair behind her right ear as she read the Daily Planet; the article about Superman her focus. She picked up and blew on her coffee before taking a careful sip and turning the page. A television in the background blasted the news of a power plant explosion in Springfield, Missouri. _Always something negative on TV_, thought Lana. _For once, I'd like them to play something positive._

"Change the channel Carl. I don't need to see some explosion. 'Nough bad news on TV, don't need more." A low grumble came from the man, presumably Carl, and he reached up to change the channel. It landed on another news station.

"…caused by the meteor crash at Perry Park in Kansas. Campers at the park state that this 'Supergirl' must have come from the large meteor, but parks rangers gave a statement saying that nothing was found at the site except for a large hole and a deep ditch marking the path of the meteor when it crashed. But news of this newly arrived 'Supergirl' has put the nation at frenzy. Not long ago, the red and blue hero called Superman made his appearance, and it looks like a fellow Kryptonian has come to join on the life-saving action." Lana put her coffee down and focused on the television.

"But since her arrival, no one has seen the blonde hero. The only one who actually met and spoke to Supergirl is four year-old girl Lily Quincy, daughter of parents Sam and Joan Quincy, who was missing in the flames yesterday. Here is a clip our very own cameraman Matt Smith caught of her carrying Lily to safety."

The television flashed a clip of a blonde girl dressed in red and blue landing far off. The cameraman zoomed in but couldn't get a clear shot of the girl's face. Lana noticed the entire diner had gone silent as they watched the scene unfold on television. The camera followed Supergirl as she flew away but once she was too far he focused back on Lily Quincy being held in the arms of a man. "Lily! Lily! Who saved you?" yelled the field reporter. Lily looked up in the sky and smiled. She looked back at the camera and simply said:

"Supergirl." Suddenly, a flurry of questions was thrown at the child as she was being carried away from the crowd. The camera followed her until she was put in the ambulance with her crying/smiling parents and taken away.

The clip was cut short and the diner was back to watching Cat Grant. "No new sightings have been made of Supergirl with the exception of a few brief moments of her in the sky. Several attempts have been made to see Lily but the Kansas State Police have been keeping the family away from all reporters. Currently, they are being held at a hospital not far from Perry Park." Lana's phone buzzed. She had a text message.

You need to get to Kansas. Now! ~ Samuel

Lana picked up her coffee and took another sip as she watched a pair of robins fly past the window. Before another moment passed, she left a ten on the table and walked out the door onto a busy sidewalk and amongst the rushing people.

**At the crater…**

Kara crouched down and scooped up a handful of burnt soil. _It's still warm._ On the ground around her were footprints (human and canine) and tire tracks from the previous night. Kara let the dirt pour out of her hand as she stood up and surveyed the area. Before her was the hole made by her ship. The impact pushed dirt all over the place and made a hole around twenty feet wide and forty feet deep. The deep ditch made by the ship before it landed cut through the trees. In the daylight, the damage made by the landing looked worse than at night.

Kara's face was scrunched up as she looked in the empty space. _Someone took my ship. Was it the men dressed in green with the large brimmed hats? Or did someone else come and take it?_ She looked down in the hole and saw a few glittering pieces of green rock.

She dropped her back-pack on the ground and floated down closer to them. When she was only a few feet from the bottom, she lost the ability to fly and crumpled to the ground.

*****"What in the name of *ugh* Rao?" Kara slowly pushed herself up but fell back down again, her hands slamming down on the green rocks. The veins in her hand took on a green shade as the rocks poisoned her. _My skin, it is burning!_ Pale and weak, Kara pushed through the dirt as she climbed the dirt walls but kept slipping down.

On the ground above, a green jeep came to a stop and two pairs of feet jumped out of it. They approached the lone back-pack sitting at the crater's edge. "Oh my gosh! Dee, come help!"

Mary-Lou and Derrick carefully slid down and grabbed Kara's arms. They walked/dragged her up to the shallower end of the long ditch and to level ground. Gently, the two teens laid Kara down on her back. While lying there, the color came back to her face and her breathing became normal. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?" asked Derrick.

Kara sat up and looked at her two saviors who were crouched down in front of her. Her hand reached up and touched the translator wrapped around her neck, disguised like a bull's nose-ring. "Yeah…" she said quietly. She cleared her throat and continued. "I am fine. I just lost my footing." Derrick seemed satisfied with the answer and stood up.

"That's good." He reached down to Kara but she ignored his hand and stood up on her own, almost losing her balance as she did. "My name is Derrick, and this is my best-friend Mary-Lou. But you can call her MJ. Everyone else does." Mary-Lou stayed crouched down and narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde before her, then stood up.

"You dropped these." Mary-Lou held out Kara's sunglasses. She took them and slipped them on her face with a smile.

"Thank you."

Derrick noticed the odd tension between the two girls and cleared his through before speaking. "I like your shirt and shorts. I have a pair just like them." Kara looked down and saw the clothes were covered in dirt.

"I just got them." She walked away from the two teens and picked up her bag. Looking down, Kara saw more green stones poking through the dirt. _Those rocks. They are poison, but why?_ A clump of dirt shot past her and landed at the bottom of the hole. Derrick stood on Kara's right and leaned precariously over the edge.

"Man, this has got to be forty feet deep, if not more." He turned to Kara and smiled. "MJ and I saw it land last night, the meteor. We were going to check it out yesterday but that fire happened and the park was evacuated."

"I wonder what landed here," said Mary-Lou quietly, standing close to Kara's left shoulder.

"Who knows? I just want to know where it went." _You and I both_, thought Kara. The three teens stood in silence as they peered over the edge into the deep hole. Derrick was the first to break the silence. "So Blondie, what's your name?" Before she could answer, Kara heard a branch break behind her and spun around, but there was no one there. "Something wrong?"

Kara took a step forward and x-rayed the forest. It faded in and out for a moment before she finally focused it. Hiding in the trees were several men dressed in black ABU's and carrying large guns. A man of medium build and dressed in the same manner as the other men, minus a cover, stood in the middle with a pair of binoculars pointing straight at the three teens.

"Blondie, what is it?" Kara narrowed her eyes at the men. While she focused on them, her eyes took on a red glow. Derrick placed his hand on her shoulder, which pulled her focus away from the men and her eyes back to their natural blue color.

"Kara, my name is Kara."

**Check out Infinite Superman for the next issue when Superman and Supergirl meet!**


	3. Welcome to the Real World Part I

**Cover – Supergirl surrounded by Kryptonite and slumped over on the ground in a defeated half-sitting, half-kneeling position. Her hair is covering her face and her veins can be seen through her skin; they are light-green.**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**Welcome To the Real World Part 1**

**A helicopter flying over an open field…**

Mary-Lou Jones, Kara, and Derrick Albright sat in respective order opposite the man who had the binoculars, two armed men and a young woman with bright red hair. The woman was staring directly at Kara, who still had her sunglasses on.

_This is not how I expected to spend my day, _thought Mary-Lou.

The helicopter shook from some turbulence and she grabbed Kara's arm tightly. The red-head noticed.

_To be honest I never really think about my day. _

Mary-Lou popped out of her thoughts when she felt Kara's hand on hers.

_It's freezing in here. How is she so warm? And what is with the red-head? She's been staring at Kara since this mess started._

**Three hours ago…**

Mary-Lou stared into the trees but couldn't see what Kara could see. "Kara, right? What are you looking at?" The tall blonde didn't say anything for a moment then turned and looked Mary-Lou in the eyes.

"I thought I saw something. I guess I was wrong." The short brunette narrowed her eyes at Kara but didn't say anything. Mary-Lou turned to look at Derrick but he was gone.

"Derrick?"

"Down here MJ!" Mary-Lou and Kara walked to the edge of the hole to see Derrick digging through the dirt.

"What are you doing?"

"There are these awesome crystals down here. I wanted to grab one for Carol?"

"Carol?" asked Kara.

"Derrick's sister," answered Mary-Lou. As Derrick dug through the dirt, a small sound came from the woods behind the two girls. Mary-Lou kept her eyes on Derrick but Kara turned around and stared at the trees. "Derrick, get out of there! I'm hungry and you didn't bring enough snacks again." Kara turned around completely with her back to the hole. Grunts and oomph's were heard from the hole as Derrick climbed up. He was about to pull himself out when Kara placed a hand on Mary-Lou's shoulder. Derrick stopped while halfway out and went wide-eyed. Mary-Lou turned around and did the same at the sight in front of her; standing before the three teens were several men in black ABU's, carrying guns. One man with binoculars around his neck stepped forward. He had a hand-gun on his right side and sunglasses on.

"I think you three better come with me."

**St. Mary's Hospital, Now**

Lana Lang stood calmly in the elevator with a gangly orderly. Elevator music played overhead.

"You visiting family?" the young man asked.

"Not really, more like a friend."

"Who? I know everyone on the fourth floor." _Great, just what I need,_ thought Lana,_ a nosy nurse._

"They just arrived. You wouldn't know them." The orderly was about to open his mouth again but the look on Lana's face told him to back off. Once the doors opened, he walked out and turned left down the hall. Lana turned right and stopped at a nurse's station.

"Hi, my name is Lana Lang. I'm here from the National Tribune to interview and speak with the family of Lily Quincy. Room two-ten is her room, correct?" The nurse stared long and hard at the badge and Lana, She nodded her head yes.

"You're going to have to wait, there are two people speaking with her right now."

"Who?"

"How should I know!" snapped the nurse. "They flashed a couple badges at me then walked in, didn't even give me their names."

"What do they look like?" asked Lana with a smile.

"A brunette woman and a black-haired man with glasses, and at least **he** had manners unlike his rude partner." Lana looked at the door where the two state police officers were standing. She sat down in a chair across from the nurse's station. Suddenly, her phone buzzed with:

We have a problem. They have her. ~ Samuel

**Perry Park, Three Hours Ago**

"We're not going anywhere." With a strong stance and a stubborn look on her face, Mary-Lou stood in front of Kara and Derrick, who was no longer in the hole.

"MJ, I don't think they're local police," stage whispered Derrick in Mary-Lou's left ear.

"Of course they're not police. They reek of military."

"Then maybe we should go with them then." Derrick placed a hand on Mary-Lou's shoulder but she yanked it away and stepped towards the man with the binoculars.

"Who are you?" The man smiled at her.

"My name is Colonel Kane and I'm here on behalf of the United States Air Force."

"I don't-" Derrick stepped in front of Mary-Lou.

"You have to excuse my friend here sir. Her parents were hippies." Mary-Lou took another step but Kara wrapped her hand around her arm and held her in place with a firm grip.

"Excuse me, Colonel Kane," said Kara, "I am sure all three of us would like to know why we have to come with you."

"I'm not really at liberty to tell you. What I can say is this area is off limits and it would be wise if you let us **escort** you off the premises because right now, your safety is our only concern."

"See MJ, they aren't trying to kidnap us." Mary-Lou let out a snort. "If this has anything to do with the crystals, I can assure you they are harmless." Derrick pulled out a green crystal, caked in dirt, and held it in front of the colonel. Immediately, Kara felt sick, her veins turned greenish and her face took on a sickly pallor. Colonel Kane carefully took the crystal and studied it.

"I've never seen anything like this." Out from behind the wall of armed men, a young woman with short, vibrant red hair and dressed in ABUs walked up to the colonel.

"Sir, he's on the phone." Colonel Kane handed the crystal to the woman and walked away with the phone. The woman stood still and scanned the three teens. Derrick was standing tall and unassuming while Mary-Lou, who was standing just behind him with a pout on her face, stood with her arms crossed. Kara on the other hand was not faring well. Her face was white as chalk and her knees were shaking. "Are you alright?"

Colonel Kane turned around and spoke. "You three are free to go. One of my men will escort you off the premises and back to your families." Colonel Kane noticed Kara's discomfort. "Miss, are you okay?" Kara opened her mouth as if to say something then collapsed on the ground.

**St. Mary's Hospital, Now**

Lana pushed the button on the soda machine and reached down to grab a coke. As she took a sip, the door to Lily's room opened. She ducked behind the machine as Lois Lane and Clark Kent walked out. They said nothing as they walked to the elevator but Lois had a deep scowl on her face. Once the doors opened and they stepped in, Lana came from behind the soda machine and made a dash for her things, almost knocking down the lanky orderly from earlier.

"Miss Lang? Miss Lang, where are you going?!" yelled out the nurse at the desk. Lana didn't answer nor did she see Clark Kent stop the elevator doors from closing and step out into the hallway. She ran out the exit leading to the stairs and dialed a number as she ran down them.

"Samuel, it's me. We have a problem. Lois Lane is here and she brought Superman with her."

**An Air Force Base**

The helicopter landed on a pad where three officers were standing; one of them was Captain Andrew Parker. He waited as the chopper blades slowed down and out stepped Colonel Kane with his men. When the three teens stepped out, Captain Parker's eyes narrowed.

_ They're not supposed to be here. _

Colonel Kane walked towards the captain and the other two 1st lieutenants. The three saluted Kane and he returned the greeting. Captain Parker looked at the three teens. Derrick was cleaning his glasses while Mary-Lou still had her arms wrapped around Kara's.

"Captain Parker."

"Yes sir," said the captain as he stepped in front of Colonel Kane.

"Take Airman Kane and these three kids to the infirmary. Our blonde friend here passed out earlier. She says she's fine but she was exposed to a large amount of meteor rocks, as were the other two. Make sure Marx knows about them. He'll know how to handle it."

"Yes sir," he turned to the red-head and the three teens. "Follow me please." Airman Kane walked with Captain Parker on his left while the three teens trailed behind. They entered the building and went down a long tan hall towards double doors when Captain Parker took a sharp right down a thinner grey hallway. Kane almost tripped when she shifted direction and ended up walking with Kara. The hallway was so thin there was only room for people to walk in pairs.

"Airman Kane, I take it you are related to Colonel Kane," said Kara. The red-head didn't say anything but simply nodded her head.

"It explains the same last name and the fact you two have the same eyes." Kane looked over at Kara who was looking at her. The blonde smiled at her but the red-head did not smile back. "You are not one for-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP!

Kara doubled over and slammed her palms into her temples. A high-pitched ringing was echoing down the hallway. Airman Kane bent over and placed a hand on Kara's back.

"Kara, are you okay?" The ringing stopped as soon as it started. Kara looked up and saw four sets of confused eyes staring at her.

"I'm fine," she said, ignoring Airman Kane's outstretched hand. "Really, I'm fine."

**St. Mary's Hospital**

Lana watched Lois and Clark leave the hospital from her Buick. _If only I could read their lips or had super-hearing like Clark._ The two stopped in front of the patient drop-off platform and started arguing. As Lana watched, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"I got a fix on where our girl is."_

"Where?"

_ "An Air Force base forty miles from where you are." _Lana crossed her arms and watched the arguing duo's conversation become more heated.

"What do you think I should do?" The line went silent just as Clark doubled over in pain. "Clark…"

"_You still there Lang?"_

"Huh? Yeah I'm here."

"_I sent you the information you need. Follow it to the letter and we'll get our girl." _While Lana read the message, Clark stood up straight and took off from hospital, followed by a very angry Lois Lane.

**An Air Force Base**

The five persons stepped in the infirmary to find a major dressed in blues looking over a file. His grey hair was combed down and a pair of bifocals hung on the edge of his nose. Captain Parker saluted the man and was returned the courtesy.

"Major Thompson, I have three people here you need to look over." The man looked at the three teens over his bifocals and frowned.

"They're not military."

"No, but this is an order from Colonel Kane." The man gave a nod and motioned for the three teens to sit on top of an examining table. Kara looked around the room; it was a medium-sized room with white walls. Metal cabinets were stuffed in the corners and four examining tables were in the middle of the floor, but she wasn't looking at them. The sunglasses were slid down to the bridge of her nose while she x-rayed the building. Her scan was stopped by a wall she couldn't see through.

"Miss, can you come here please?" Kara popped out of her stare and looked over her shoulder to see the doctor frowning at her. She obeyed and approached the man who stood a foot taller than her. When she pushed herself up on the table, it gave a loud creak under her weight. Derrick and Mary-Lou gave each other looks before peering over at the slim girl sitting on their right.

As the doctor spoke with Captain Parker, Kara ran her hand over the gold translator around her neck. _I can't use this forever, I need to learn this language. I just wish I knew someone who could teach me. _

"I'm going to need your information so I can get in contact with your family" _Family._ _I also wish I knew where Kal-El was. His ship __**must**__ have landed near mine._ Major Thompson handed Kara the form. When she looked at it she frowned.

"Is there a problem miss?" Kara looked at the major when a loud siren went off. "What in the…?"

Suddenly, a man in a dark-green, three-piece suit busted through the double doors of the infirmary and made a beeline for the six people. "We have a problem, Superman is here and he isn't happy."

"Why is Superman here?" The man in green looked at Kara.

"I think I know."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEP!

Kara fell off the table and gripped her head again. The four adults reached down to her but she maneuvered away from them and ran for the doors. She ran through them and headed towards the loud ringing. Using her x-ray vision, she saw several men running in her direction. Just as they turned the corner, Kara ducked behind a wall and pulled her Kryptonian uniform out of her bag. She slipped the uniform on and tucked the translator under the short collar of her cape. Standing tall, she pushed through a wall and towards the sound.

**Waldo's Gas**

Lana pulled her Buick over and got out of the car. She pulled out her phone and looked at the message on it.

Final step: Wait at the gas station for more instructions.

Lana put the phone back in her pocket and looked around. The only things as far as the eye could see were open fields and the rundown gas station.

_Have you ever had the feeling you were being played the fool?_

In the distance, a black vehicle could be seen.

_Maybe I was being paranoid, but there was a good chance I wasn't._

The vehicle, a black Mercedes-Benz, stopped in front of Lana. A thin man with blonde hair got out of the driver's seat and stood in front of Lana.

_Or maybe that you've gotten yourself in way over your head?_

"Hello Miss Lane. I'm Samuel Carter, the man you've been speaking to for the last year."

"Nice to get a face with a name." The man smiled.

"I've been speaking with my employer and we both feel it's time you meet her."

"Her?" Samuel opened the back door to the car and held out his hand. A black heel came out first, followed by a long leg, and eventually leading up to a tall woman with chin-length blonde hair.

"Hello Miss Lang, my name is Karen Starr."

**An Air Force Base**

After breaking through another wall, Kara stopped. In front of her was a large glass box; inside the box was her ship. Its black rectangular form was a stark contrast to the bright walls and colorful lights of the room. With each step, the ringing got louder; to the point where Kara pulled a nasty grimace before putting her hand on the glass box. As soon as she did, the noise stopped. Kara pulled her hand back and punched the glass. A large crack splintered across but it didn't fully shatter.

_Again._

This time, she punched a hole in it but the glass still didn't fall.

_One more time._

The impact from her fist shattered the wall in front of her. Stepping over broken glass, she approached the ship and laid a hand on it. It vibrated with her touch and let out a low humming sound.

_I'm here now._

The sound of breaking glass behind her made Kara turn around and take a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" In front of her was none other than Superman.

"My name is Kal-El. I'm from the planet Krypton and there's a good chance we're related.


	4. Welcome to the Real World Part II

(Check out Infinite Superman issue #4 Man of Steel Part II: The Last Daughter of Krypton to see what happened before this.)

**Cover – Supergirl floating in the air. Her ship is behind her and guns are being pointed at her from below.**

***Translated from Kyrptonian**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**Welcome To the Real World Part 2**

**At the edge of the Air Force base**

Kara stood still as Superman flew off in a flash of red. The wind blew gently around her and pulled at wisps of her shoulder-length blonde hair as she stared into the clear baby-blue sky.

"Supergirl?" Kara looked away from the sky at the young man named Cole Cash. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The young man smiled brightly at her then took a few tentative steps forward.

"I know you wear the same colors as him but I have to know, are you really here to help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah, Earth. Are you going to fight bad guys and protect people like Superman?" Kara looked up at the sky again with an indifferent look on her face.

_Kal-El, the man who claims to be my baby cousin is a supposed savior. A hero. Is that what I must do? Protect a planet that not long ago wanted to capture me?_ Kara looked back at the soldier and said, "I do not know. I would like to help others but…I do not know." The man frowned slightly but shook his head like he understood.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP!

Kara fell down on her knees and clutched her head. Cole Cash went wide-eyed and leaned closer to the fallen blonde but kept his distance. The noise stopped as quickly as it started and Kara shot off the ground once it did, throwing Cash backwards and making him land on his back.

As Kara sped through the sky, a shadow watched her from behind a tree outside the base's high fence then disappeared as soon as she was out of sight.

**In a limo driving down a long empty highway**

Lana Lang held the glass of red wine between her hands. She was bent over, resting her forearms on her knees and letting her long red hair fall around her face.

"Well Miss Lane? What do you think of my proposal?" Lana looked up at the well-dressed Karen Starr and frowned slightly. "I see you don't like it. Is there any way I can convince you to trust me?" Lana sat up fully and looked Miss Starr dead in the eyes.

"You can tell me why a multi-billionaire wants to hide and take care of a super-powered teenager? And how about telling me how you knew she was coming in the first place? And why you even contacted me?" The smile on Karen's face faltered for less than a second but it did not go unmissed by Lana.

"For the first question, all I will say, is I know what it is like to feel lonely. I grew up feeling like an outsider with no one but my cousin and best-friend at my side. If it wasn't for those two, I don't know where I would be now." Karen grabbed a bottle of wine out of the ice and refilled her glass. She swirled the wine gently before taking a drink. "As for the second question Miss Lang, I have friends in strategic places. They knew she would be arriving soon."

Lana shooed away the bottle when Karen offered it to her. "But why me? I'm a reporter for a subpar paper who grew up in a town that sounds like it's from a comic book." Karen put the bottle away and leaned closely to Lana.

"But that's why I chose you. You grew up in meteor-freak central in the same town where Superman is from." Lana went wide-eyed and dropped her glass of wine but it never hit the ground. Karen Starr sat up and handed Lana the fallen glass. "No need to hide it Miss Lang. I know Clark Kent and Superman are one in the same but I don't care. The government already has their claws in him. I don't want the same for Kara.

"How do you know-"

"That's not important. What's important is her safety." Lana looked at her glass of wine that was still in Karen Starr's left hand. She tentatively reached out and took the glass.

"What do you propose we do?" Karen leaned back in seat and smiled.

"First, we need to get some paperwork in order. Then we go get our girl."

**An Air Force Base**

Supergirl flew through the hole Kal-El had made when they escaped and landed in front of her ship.

_I do not like this. There should be soldiers here._

Kara stepped towards her ship and placed her hand on the broken glass box. The sound of running feet in the distance filled her ears but that didn't stop Kara as she explored the box.

_What is this? It looks like a containment field._

"You need to leave." Standing behind Kara was a man in a long trench-coat and a fedora, his face partially hidden by it.

"Who are you?"

"A stranger to all, a friend to few. You may call me a friend." Kara heard the feet run past the room with yelling coming from behind the closed doors.

"Are you doing that? Keeping them out?" The slight hint of a smile graced the man's mouth before he answered.

"No, that is another person's doing."

"Who?"

"You'll find that out when the time comes." There was a hum coming from behind Kara. She turned and watched as her ship floated up and down. The lights shined through the glass lightening cracks that decorated the ship, Kara laid a hand on a spot under the nose of the diamond-shaped ship and the door on top of it opened up. As Kara flew up to the opening, she looked down at the man in the fedora.

"You said you are my friend but all friends have names." Loud banging came from the door and the voices of men yelling to open the door came from the other side of it.

"My name is my business but you may call me the Phantom Stranger." Kara looked up at the doors as they blew open and men dressed in SWAT gear ran in past the man in the fedora.

_They cannot see him. Why?_

The SWAT men aimed their guns at Kara. Colonel Kane and his daughter ran in behind the men, dressed in similar gear but carrying handguns. "Supergirl, I suggest you get down from there. We don't want to use deadly force but we will if we must." Kara scanned the soldiers around her. She could hear the heartbeat of one closest to her and when she looked at him his heart started beating faster.

_They are scared of me._ Kara moved away from the ship but stayed floating at the same height as she spoke. "Colonel Kane. I am not here to hurt anyone. I only want my ship. This is the last thing I have, the last thing my father ever built me. I cannot let you have it and I cannot let you have me." The stern look on Colonel Kane's face did not falter but Kate Kane's did. Her frown was gone and she was looking up at Kara with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but I have my orders."

"Very well." What happened next took place in the same instant. Colonel Kane's men fired at Kara and she stood there watching the bullets fly at her in slow motion as she stared at the Phantom Stranger.

"God bless Supergirl. I'll be watching." With that, he disappeared behind a group of men and time sped back up. Kara lifted her cape to shield her face and floated backwards until the opening to her ship was at her feet. She dropped in quickly and the door sealed shut over her head.

*"Fly!" The ship hummed and came to life as Kara placed her hands on two crystal balls either side of her. Using them, she steered the ship up and out through the large hole in the ceiling. The men continued to fire at the moving black ship until it was out of the building.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" The men quickly stopped and looked at their colonel or the ship. Kane pulled a radio off his belt. "Sir, we have a problem… She's gone and so is the ship."

**Captain Parker's Office**

Marx was pacing back and forth across the floor of the office. He fiddled with the cuffs of his green suit as he went from one end of the room to the other. Mary-Lou Jones and Derrick Albright sat in padded chairs facing Captain Parker, who was sitting at a large wooden desk, and watched Marx.

"We are dead. We are all dead." said Marx as he passed by the two teens staring at him in wonder.

"He's kind of a drama queen, don't you think?" stage-whispered Mary.

_I am not even going to comment on that,_ thought Captain Parker.

"You would be dramatic too if your life's work was on the line," said the frantic man in the green suit.

"Calm down Marx," said the captain.

"How can I be calm?! Supergirl broke in here without any warning. Superman broke in with a bang and now-haha-the ship is gone! So you tell me ole Capitan, how can I be calm?"

"Because we still have it."

"What-oooh, yes you're right. We do still have it, don't we?" Mary and Derrick looked at each other worried.

"Umm, not to interrupt your mental conversation but we would like to go home. I'm pretty sure kidnapping is still illegal." Marx turned on Mary and snarled.

"Look pretty young thing. You stay here until we find that blonde friend of yours. Got it?" Mary held Marx's stare as Derrick looked at the captain.

"Sir, have you found Kara yet? She ran out of the infirmary so fast. I want to know if she is okay. I mean, you have cameras all over the building you had to have found her by now.  
"I'm sorry Derrick. With this whole super mess going on, finding your friend has taken a back burner to the colonel. Now, we do have a small team of men searching the building for her so they will find her eventually. A single knock sounded firmly on the door and interrupted the stare contest between Marx and Mary. "Come in."

Kate Kane stepped in the room and saluted Captain Parker. "Sir, Colonel Kane wishes to see you in room four one eight." The captain sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry Mary and Derrick. I have to go speak with my superior. Airman Kane does the colonel need your presence?"

"No sir. I'm to stay with these two until you return."

"Good." The captain left the four in his office.

"Here," said Kate. "The men found her bag behind a wall." Mary took the bag and unzipped it.

"Why would Kara drop her bag?

"I'm not sure, but they also found her clothes next to it."

"Are you telling me Kara is running around naked?" asked Derrick.

"Ha-ha no, but I was told it looked like her bag was rifled through. She might have changed her clothes."

"But why?" Marx slammed his hands on the wooden desk.

"Are you three that stupid? She changed her clothes into her suit. Kara is Supergirl!"

**In the woods, 50 miles from the Air Force base…**

Two squirrels played in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. They ran over a stump and across the grass when a large shadow came over them. The large diamond-shaped Kryptonian ship was descending into the clearing. One of the squirrels ran off but the other stayed in place as the ship came down fast and stopped inches from the quivering animal. The triangular door of the ship opened and Kara flew out then landed gently on the ground.

She took a few steps forward then fell on her knees. Her hands gripped the dirt and rolled into fists as drops of water hit the ground. A red glow came from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Suddenly, Kara let out a sonic scream as fire shot from her eyes and drilled into a large rock on the other side of the clearing. Kara closed her eyes and the tears began to fall again.

"It is not fair. It just is not fair," she said, bent over and talking into the dirt.

"Life never is." Kara scrambled up from her spot and stared at the tall, blonde woman standing in front of her. It was Karen Starr.

"Who are you? H-How can you speak Kryptonian?" Karen stepped towards Kara but the shorter blonde stepped back. "Answer me." Karen sighed then moved quickly as humanly possible and took Kara's left hand in her right.

"I am." Karen took her hand and stretched it out against Kara's so that their hands were flat against each other. Both women had the same length fingers, though Karen's middle and index was slightly longer. The short blonde looked into the eyes of her taller companion. Her mouth fell slightly open and her eyes went wide as she stared into the almost identical pair of blue eyes.

"How…"

"I cannot tell you my dear. But I can say I have a plan and you are going to have to follow it at every point." Kara simply nodded as Karen slowly took her into her arms and gave her a hug. She was stiff at first but eventually relaxed into the arms of the taller woman. Karen was the first to pull away. "I have someone here you need to meet." She looked into the woods behinds her and motioned for someone hiding in them to come forward.

Out of the shadows stepped Lana Lang. Her hands were in her pockets and she took her time coming over to the two blondes. "Lana Lang, meet Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton. Kara, meet Lana Lang, the woman who's going to save your life."

To Be Continued…

**A Note from the Author**

Sitting on a blue plastic chair in a white room is Supergirl dressed in uniform. "Hi everyone, my name is Kara Zor-El but you already know that. I'm here to talk about the holiday season with you, especially the emotional burdens it can bring. The rate of suicides after Thanksgiving to New Years is always at an all-time high. Many men and women feel depressed and alone during this time of year.

I would like to say, as well as KryptoKin, that you are not alone. You have a Heavenly Father watching over you. Now whether you believe in God or not, that is up to you, but you should know that whatever you need He will be there for you. He also put special people on this planet to help you. If you are feeling upset, alone, depressed, or even suicidal please don't hold it in and let it implode on you. Tell someone like a friend, a stranger, or find out the number of a suicide hotline and talk with them. Your life is important and has the potential to be beautiful and full of worth. Don't waste it by ending it.

Also, if you know someone who has lost a loved one and will be experiencing their first Christmas or Chanukah without them, then be there for them or pray for them. It isn't easy to go through losing someone you love and not having them around to experience a time for joyfulness. And know that you are on the hearts and minds of KryptoKin and me. So, have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Chanukah."

Supergirl stands up and starts waving goodbye. "See you in Infinite Supergirl number five, Welcome to The Real World Part Three. Goodbye."


	5. Welcome to the Real World Part III

**Cover – ****Kara is standing like Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man (the sketch of the man with four arms and four legs) with a transparent super-suit over civilian clothes. On her left are Mary-Lou Jones, Derrick Albright, and Lana Lang standing beside her like one happy family. The right side is Karen Starr, Marx, and a figure hiding in the shadows behind them.**

***Translated from Kryptonian**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**Welcome To the Real World Part 3**

Karen Starr stood between Supergirl and Lana Lang. She held on to Kara's left hand with her right and moved her other hand while she spoke. "Lana Lang, meet Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton. Kara, meet Lana Lang, the woman who's going to save your life."

Kara looked at the two women then let go of Karen and stepped away. "You're lying." A look of surprise and hurt flashed across Karen's face.

"No Kara. I'm not." Kara's eyes turned red and she went into a fighting stance.

"You're LYING!" A red beam shot from her eyes, incinerating Karen and Lana in one action.

"Miss Starr, are you alright?"

**In the woods 50 miles from the Air Force base**

Karen Starr popped out of her thoughts and focused on the blonde superhero slumped in the dirt 50 meters away. Samuel Carter looked at his employer with concern and interest.

"I'm alright. Lana, are you ready?" Lana Lang wrung her hands but nodded her head. "It is best that you speak with her alone. Having Samuel or me out there might set her off." Lana nodded again.

"Okay. I'm going in." Samuel and Karen watched Lana as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees and towards Supergirl. She stopped seven feet from her, the setting sun disappearing behind trees a backdrop for the two women. "Hello Supergirl," Lana whispered out.

Kara did not answer nor move so Lana crouched down to get a better look at the blonde. "My name is Lana Lang. I'm a reporter for the National Tribune, not that it matters. I want to help you." Kara kept her head down, her blonde hair hiding her face from Lana. "If it helps, I knew Superman when he was your age." Lana scooted closer to Supergirl and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Supergirl, please let me help."

Supergirl sat up and Lana flinched back. She studied the red-head for a moment before speaking. "What do you know?" Lana was surprised by the quiet voice of Supergirl.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

**Waldo's Gas**

J.T Simmons sat on a handcrafted rocking-chair next to the opened door of the station. Smoking a black pipe, his salt-n-pepper hair blew in the wind as he rocked. He watched the string of smoke leave his pipe and noticed a black dot in the distance. The dot grew larger and became a man on a motorcycle. J.T blew smoke out of his mouth in puffs as it pulled up to the station. A man dressed in black boots, blue jeans, and a red jacket got off the Harley Davidson. He kept his helmet on but lifted the visor up enough where only his mouth and nose were visible.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Saint Mary's Hospital."

"Keep going the way you were going. After ten miles you go left onto the off-ramp. Turn right from there and you'll be at the hospital."

"Thanks." The man was turning away but stopped when J.T continued speaking.

"You gonna go see that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one Supergirl saved."

"No, I'm home for the fall and wanted to surprise my sister. She's a nurse."

"Good. Can't see her anyway. News says the cops are watchin' over her. What do you make of this Supergirl?"

"Not sure. Never met her."

"Pretty thing. If only I was younger…" J.T stuck the pipe in his mouth again. The man stood still for a moment as a camper passed the gas station then walked back to his motorcycle. He scanned the open, grassy field across the station before pulling his visor down and driving away.

**Captain Parker's Office**

"I knew it. I knew those clothes looked big on her. Didn't I say that?" said Derrick while pacing from one end of the office to the other.

"No Derrick, you never said a thing," said Mary-Lou. He ignored her comment and kept pacing.

"How did she even get my clothes?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her right hand over her face and sunk deeper into the green armchair in the corner of the office. "When do you think Airman Kane and Marx will be back?"

"Dunno"

"They've been gone for over an hour." Derrick stopped pacing and looked Mary-Lou in the eyes. "Don't you think that's odd?"

"What can we do about it?" She got up from the chair and leaned on Captain Parker's desk but jumped off immediately like it was burning her.

"I wish I knew." The door to the office swung open and a young officer dressed in Air Force blues stepped in. His hair was raven-colored and his skin olive, which made his violet eyes stand out.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Rodgers. I'm here to take you to Captain Parker."

"Finally." Mary-Lou stepped towards the officer but Derrick didn't move. "Where is Airman Kane?"

"She's busy assisting him. If you'll follow me, I can take you to him." She and Rodgers stood in the doorway and looked back at the unmoving Derrick.

"Derrick, come on." Derrick narrowed his eyes at the man. _Something isn't right_, he thought.

"MJ, get away from him."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Mary-Lou, get away from him now." She moved away from the officer quickly. "He's not an officer MJ. Everyone is in ABUs but he's in blues," Derrick turned to the man. "Plus, you didn't knock." The man rolled his eyes and pulled a black circular device with blue etchings on it from his pocket and held it in front of the teens.

"This is going to sting." A bright, white flash filled the room completely. When the light subsided, the two were unconscious on the floor. The man closed the door behind him and put the device away. "It's done," he said while pressing lightly on his right temple.

_"Excellent. Get the object and leave immediately."_ The man moved to a safe in the left corner of the office and pulled out a pen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He clicked the pen and a blue laser started cutting into the metal.

_"Item one five seventy-two must be in the hands of the child before the allotted time."_ The man clicked the pen and stopped the laser. He opened the safe and pulled out a lead box the size of an American football.

"I repeat, are you sure this is a good idea?" The man closed the safe and stood up.

_"Yes, now wait two-point-five minutes. Katherine Kane should be returning to retrieve the teenagers. Then you can-"_

"Wipe her memory. I know the drill. This isn't the first time-jump I've done."

_"It might be your last if you are not careful."_ The man pressed his temple again and the voice stopped talking. He stood in front of the desk, careful not to step on Mary-Lou or Derrick. Once the door opened, he turned on the device and it flashed again. From there, he pulled Kate Kane into the room and closed the door behind him.

**Air Force base, Lab 4.1**

Captain Parker stood with Colonel Kane in the middle of the damaged lab. Lab technicians were working on repairing the walls, doors, and cleaning up the shards of glass. John Hayes sat in front of a series of laptops hooked to wires and various machines. "I thought the military was supposed to have the latest equipment," he said.

"Work with what you have Mister Hayes," said Colonel Kane. John cracked his neck and fingers then went to work.

"Sir," said Captain Parker, "why is he working on those laptops and not in Lab two-point-two?" Kane turned around and leaned close to Parker's right ear.

"During the Super-frenzy, someone…infiltrated our system."

"That's not possible."

"It is because it happened. They corrupted **all** of our computers. We're scraping the bottom of the barrel captain." A look of worry and fear was on Parker's face.

"Do we know who?"

"No but General Lane has been informed of the situation." Kane turned back around and faced the captain directly. "Where's Airman Kane?"

"Retrieving the teenagers, sir." In a hallway, a pair of tan boots was running through doors and around corners.

"Any news on the blonde? Kara?" It passed two pairs of feet in Tibex suits then stopped as another set of tan boots walked by.

"No sir. She's still missing, and with the amount of damage Supergirl and Superman did to the base she could be buried underneath the wreckage." The boots entered the lab and stepped over broken glass.

"Let's pray she isn't." Colonel Kane's attention was drawn away from the captain. He saluted then took a file being held out to him. "What's this?" He opened it and began to read through. A frown settled on his face as the technicians worked in the background. He looked up from the file and said, "Where's my daughter?"

**Ten miles from the Air Force base**

Lieutenant Rodgers stepped through the trees and into a clearing no bigger than two minivans side-by-side. "I'm here," he said while pressing on his temple. After a moment, leaves began to blow around in a circle and a portal suddenly appeared in front of him. It looked like a red tunnel made from spider-webs.

A tall, lanky bald man dressed in a form-fitting suit with a torso-length, red shoulder-cape stepped out of the portal. As soon as his feet touched the ground, it closed behind him. The man had a black tribal-like tattoo around his right eye and similar tattoos on both of his hands. "Do you have the object?"

"No, I just called because I missed you." The man frowned.

"Sarcasm does not suit you brother."

"What can I say, this century grew on me." Rodgers held the black box out to the man. He tentatively reached out and let his fingers float over the box.

"You know where to bring it and when?"

"Yes."

"Good." The man pressed on the inside of his right write with two fingers then turned away from Rodgers.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You question my authority?" The man kept his back to Rodgers when he spoke.

"No sir, but I fear giving her the crystal could set-off a series of cataclysmic events that not even **we **will be prepared for." The leaves began to blow again as the spider-web portal appeared in front of him.

"You underestimate the girl Rodgers. She is capable of handling the crystal." The man stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"It's not Kara, I underestimate. It's the Authority I'm not certain of."

**Captain Parker's Office**

Colonel Kane and Captain Parker moved quickly to Parker's office. The two men paused in front of his door before Parker turned the knob and stepped in. Airman Kane, Derrick Albright, and Mary-Lou Jones were standing in the middle of the room talking and laughing. As soon as she saw the officers, Kate Kane saluted her superiors and they saluted back.

"Is there something you want Colonel Kane?"

"Airman Kane, you were supposed to take these two teens and bring them to us."

"I apologize, sir. We began to talk and lost track of time. It is entirely my fault."

"You're excused Kane. As for you two," Colonel Kane smiled and handed them a picture, "we have someone you need to see."

**St. Mary's Hospital, Room 403**

Lying in a hospital bed with her left arm in a sling was Kara. Her blonde hair was up in a short ponytail and thick-rimmed, black glasses hung off the edge of her nose. Sitting on the left of her was Lana Lang reading a book and on her right was an African-American woman named Dr. Martin. At the foot of her bed were Captain Parker and Airman Kane. Kara was focused on the television playing quietly in the upper-corner of the hospital room.

"We put her through a series of tests to check for any internal damages. Other than a broken arm, Kara is in good physical condition."

"What about her silence?" said Captain Parker. "She hasn't said a word since she was brought here."

"Kara experienced memory loss during the accident, as you so put it. Right now, her silence is her way of working through the loss." Lana stood up and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. The action caused Kara to flinch slightly.

"That's where I come in. Kara staying with me will help her regain her memory."

"Miss Lang, not to be rude but I don't see how you're qualified to help her."

_I wish I knew what they were saying_, thought Kara as she absently rubbed her clavicle. The golden, translator necklace was no longer around her neck but sitting on top of a folded pile of clothes on a chair by Lana.

"I wouldn't worry about my qualifications Captain Parker." Lana leaned over and picked up the device. "I would be more concerned with explaining to me why my cousin was being held at your air base," she said while handing Kara the device. Kara slipped it on using her right hand and gently touched the two golden balls sitting on her clavicle.

"It is not our fault Kara ran out of the infirmary."

"Then whose is-"

"Lana." Kara's right hand was wrapped loosely around Lana's left forearm. "It was my fault. I got scared and ran. At least, I think I was scared." The four adults in the room looked surprised as she shifted in the bed. "It would be best for you, Captain Parker, and Doctor Martin to continue this conversation in the hallway. Don't worry about Airman Kane. She can keep an eye on me if anything happens."

The three adults left the room slowly, leaving Kate Kane and Kara in the room. "Why did you ask them to leave?" Kate asked.

"I do not like being talked about like I'm not in the room." Kate nodded then looked out the window at the night sky. "A thought for a penny?" Kara asked. The airman looked back at Kara and smiled.

"I think you mean a penny for your thoughts." Kara frowned then shifted in the bed. "Kara, what do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Meeting Derrick and Mary, you and the colonel showing up, running out of the infirmary, pieces of ceiling and wall falling, not much else before today. Why?"

"We found your book-bag and your clothes," she said while setting the bag on the bed. "Our technicians are looking for the footage near where it was found but nothing has been discovered yet."

"It's missing."

"Yes, and until we find it, we may never know what happened to you earlier today."

**Air Force base, Room 507**

Marx was engulfed in darkness save for a weak light coming from his laptop. He was leaning back in a blue or black desk-chair with his feet propped up on an unseen piece of furniture. The laptop sat on his lap and clicking sounds came from it as he typed on the keyboard. The light changed colors from white to red to blue to white. The clicking sounds continued as the light changed colors again. On the screen was a clip that showed Kara changing from civilian clothes to her Kryptonian uniform. Once the scene ended, Marx rewound the clip and played it again.


	6. Girl of Steel, Heart of Flesh

**Cover – Supergirl flying high above the clouds and looking down at a city during the day.**

***Translated from Kryptonian**

**INFINITE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**Girl of Steel, Heart of Flesh**

**Kansas City, Missouri, Now**

Sitting on a bench at a bus stop was Mary-Lou Jones. Snow was on the ground and her knees were bouncing up and down while her teeth chattered. She was wearing boots, blue snow pants, a bright-red winter coat with a black knit cap, and a matching scarf. Her arms were wrapped around the pink, flowery backpack sitting on her lap. _I hate the cold_, she thought. _I hate winter. I want summer back._

The sound of crunching snow made Mary turn awkwardly to her left and frown as soon as she saw who was coming towards her. Kara was wearing white sneakers, blue-jeans, a dark-brown jacket, and a blood-red scarf. Her blonde hair was down and she had on black, thick-rimmed glasses, and a Smallville Crows ball-cap. She slid her backpack off her shoulder and sat on the bench with Mary-Lou, who had wrapped her arms tighter around her bag.

"I hate you," she said. Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled. "It's not fair you can walk around like that and I have to waddle around like this. How do you do it?"

"Mind over matter."

"You say that but…" Kara's attention was pulled away from Mary to something down the road. "…then you walk around as if it's summer…" She slipped her backpack on then stood up and watched as a yellow bus zoomed passed the two. Mary stopped talking and watched the bus drive away with her. "Was that our bus?"

"Yeah…" Kara pulled a cellphone out of her back pocket and turned to Mary. "Call Derrick?" Mary leaned back and pouted.

"Call Derrick."

**Smallville, Kansas, 21 weeks ago**

**In an underground lab hidden behind the abandoned Smallville Quarry **

Karen Starr stood in front of several monitors that had charts, graphs, and diagrams depicting the vitals of Supergirl. "*****How are you doing Kara?" she said over her shoulder.

"Fine." Standing on a platform and pushing a giant machine up with her left hand was Kara in her Supergirl uniform sans the cape. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. We need to see how powerful you are compared to Superman."

"Why?"

"Let me worry about that," said Karen as she pushed a lever up an inch. The pressure the machine was putting on Supergirl increased and she had to use two hands to keep it up. "Are you okay Kara?"

"Yeah. How much pressure am I holding up?"

"Just keep going..." Karen leaned closer to the monitors and frowned. Slowly, she increased the pressure until it was at the maximum level. Supergirl was struggling to hold the machine up, her knees beginning to buckle.

Instead of watching the monitors, Karen watched Supergirl. The blonde hero's shook slightly as the machine pushed her closer to the ground. When her right knee hit the floor Supergirl was able to stop the machine from moving her one more inch. Then little by little, she pushed the machine up. It released smoke into the room as it was pushed in reverse and several pieces of it fell to the ground around the platform. Karen watched with interest at the feat of strength Supergirl was showing.

Suddenly, a warning light went off as Supergirl stood up straight with the machine pushed high above her. Karen grabbed the lever and lowered the pressure until the machine rose up out of Supergirl's reach. _There goes another one_, she thought as Supergirl floated off the platform and down to Karen.

"How did I do?"

"You broke the machine again. A multi-billion dollar machine that took months to build and you break it in less than five minutes."

"You told me not to hold back." Karen turned to Supergirl with a scowl on her face.

"Then why do I feel like you are?" Supergirl shrugged then grabbed her cape off the back of a nearby chair. "Every time we do a test, whether on your speed or strength, you steadily get faster and stronger. I don't think it has **everything** to do with the increased exposure to the yellow sun."

"The point of these tests is not to test my limit but to see if I can limit myself. Going full-force, whatever that may look like, would be unwise. You said that yourself when we started these tests."

"I'm aware of that." Karen stroked a few keys and the information on the screen updated. Supergirl's eyes went wide as she finished fastening the cape to her uniform.

"I pressed that much?"

"I told you, you are getting stronger." Supergirl smiled and crossed her arms.

"All without breaking a sweat."

"Don't get cocky Kara. There are still other tests for you to take." Karen saw Supergirl pout out of the corner of her eye. "But we are done for the day. You have lessons to go to." Supergirl's head dropped as Karen turned off the monitors and walked towards a stairwell.

"Why do I need lessons? I have the translator." She floated behind Karen as the billionaire walked up the steps.

"You cannot rely on that Kara. You must learn the languages of Earth. Also, if someone were to see you wearing the necklace as you **and**__as Supergirl they might connect the dots. Your necklace is not exactly common-looking."

"I suppose so…" Karen stopped as Supergirl slipped behind a wooden privacy screen. "Karen, tell me about Krypton. **Your** Krypton."

"Another time Kara. I'm not sure you're ready to hear about it yet." Supergirl came out from behind the screen dressed in civilian clothes and her thick-rimmed glasses pushed to the top of her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"My Krypton was darker than yours Kara. I don't think you're ready to hear about it…" Karen pushed the up button on an elevator and the doors opened. The two stepped in and Karen pushed another button. "…and I'm not ready to tell it."

**Kansas City, Now**

**Rickshaw High School**

Derrick Albright, Mary, and Kara walked in the doors of the high school. Students passed them as they walked down the hallway. Overhead, a sky-blue banner saying "Freshman Winter Formal" in white hung and flyers saying the same thing were taped to the walls.

"Ah, to be a freshman again…" Mary handed Kara her book-bag then proceeded to unwrap her scarf and take her gloves off.

"Are you kidding me? You hated our freshman formal." Derrick took off his black and blue Letterman's jacket and draped it over right his arm.

"Other than Carl Brewster trying to stick his tongue down my throat, I had fun," she replied while trying to get out of her bulky coat. Derrick sighed then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning his Harry Potter-like glasses. Mary knelt down at a locker and finagled it until it opened. He stood a few feet from her and opened his locker. As the two put their things away, Kara stared at the banner.

_I've never been to a dance before_, she thought. _Lana showed me movies with dances but still…I wonder what it's like_. A hand tapped Kara on the shoulder and she popped out of her thoughts to see who the hand belonged to. A cute blonde boy with a crooked smile stood in front of her. He was an inch or two taller than Kara and looked slightly younger than her.

"You're Kara Lang, right?" Kara nodded. "Great, I'm wondering if you would like to go the freshman formal with me."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if I want to go yet." The boy frowned slightly and nodded his head.

"Okay, if you change your mind we have the same lunch." Kara watched as the boy walked away, not noticing Derrick and Mary were staring at her with polar expressions; a smile on Mary's face and a frown on Derrick's.

"Kara, you just got asked to a dance by Bo Maroni. **The** cutest freshman in the school," said Mary as she took her book-bag from Kara.

"How do you even know that?" Mary simply smiled at Derrick then put her bag away. "Kara, you said you've never been to a dance before. Why not go? Even if it is with **Bo Marriot**, the cutest freshman in the school." Kara smiled as she looked up at Derrick. His brown hair was sticking up in funny places and the small strip of grey hair he had at the edge of his hairline was curled down over his forehead.

"I just don't think dances are all that important," she said as she fixed his hair. Different students were watching her do this as they walked by, including Mary who was still crouched down by her locker.

"True, but at least they're fun. Besides, it's nice to forget about your troubles and just be a teenager."

**Smallville, 16 weeks ago**

Supergirl slammed into the pavement, creating a big crater in the middle of the street. She tried to get up but a large creature landed on her and kept her pinned down.

"Dun-ka un-kan-shee." Supergirl grabbed the foot that was pushing her body deeper into the ground and pushed the dinosaur-like alien off of her. He landed with a crash on a red sports car. Supergirl stood up shakily and pressed her right hand to her heart.

_Oh, that doesn't feel good. _The creature rolled off the crushed car and stood like it was about to charge her. It made a gargling sound similar to a laugh before it spoke. "Dun-ka un-kan-shee."

"Zo, dun-ka…un-kairro-shee." The alien let out a roar and charged Supergirl. _It's now or never_. She planted her feet and prepared for it. As soon as it was in arm's length, Supergirl grabbed the creature's arm and swung it around. Then with a grunt, she flung him into the air and watched as he sailed through the sky.

_"Supergirl, where did you throw him?"_ Supergirl lightly touched the receiver in her right ear.

"The bay, why?"

_"The bay is in the opposite direction. You just threw him to the middle of a suburban neighborhood."_ In the distance, a cloud of dust rose into the air. Supergirl rolled her eyes before speeding off towards the cloud.

**Kansas City, Now**

**Rickshaw High School**

Kara stood at the back of the school where a line of cars were parked. A throng of students was rushing to them in a mild frenzy. She was staring at the sky when Derrick walked through the doors directly behind her. "Not taking the bus today?" Kara shook her head but kept her eyes to the sky.

"Lana told me she would be picking me up after school."

"Why?"

"She didn't say." Derrick smiled softly and looked up at the sky with Kara.

"What **are **you looking for when you look at the sky?"

"Something important." Derrick opened his mouth as if to ask why when a car honked in the distance. "That's Lana. Bye Derrick. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara ran off towards her guardian who was parked off in the distance and leaning against her Buick Somerset.

"See you around Kara," said Derrick quietly before walking away from the school.

**St. Mary's Hospital, 21 weeks and 3 days ago**

**Room 403**

Kara stood in civilian clothes with her left arm in a sling. She was absentmindedly rubbing the gold translator around her neck while staring out the bay window and listening to the voices coming from the other side of the wall behind her.

"That's not fair. She's our friend we should be allowed to see her. Right Dee-Dee?"

"Uh, yeah sure we, uh…um…"

"What my son is trying to say is that she's not a prisoner. They should be allowed to see her."

"Sergeant Albright, I would like to let you in but it's not my decision sir." Kara rubbed her temples with her free hand and sighed. A hand was placed on her left shoulder that caused her to look up. Kate Kane, also dressed in civilian clothes, had her back to the window. The sun shining through it added a glow to her red hair.

"Your friends are out there. Do want to see them before you go?"

"It's only fair." Kate smiled and went to open the door. She mumbled something then opened it wider to let Mary and Derrick run in. They enveloped her in a bear hug. Kara froze in confusion for a moment then let herself relax into her two friends with a smile on her face. In the background, Kate, Mary's parents, Derrick's dad, and an Air Force enlisted watched the three teens in silence.

**Half-an-hour outside of Kansas City, Now**

**Lana Lang's House**

The sun was almost set by the time Lana's car pulled into the long driveway. Her house sat in the middle of a clearing the size of four football fields sitting side-by-side, in the woods. "How was school?" Lana asked as the two got out of the car. The sound of crunching snow could be heard as their feet hit the ground

"Fine. I tuned my math and science teacher out but stayed focused during American Lit and history," she answered while taking groceries out of the trunk of the car. The wind blew the snow around her as she picked up the six plastic bags easily with both hands

"That's good. Seems like a normal day." The two walked up the steps and Lana opened the door after unlocking it.

"This morning a freshman asked me to the dance."

"Really…" A smile spread across the red-head's face as she dropped the keys in a bowl by the door and Kara placed her ball-cap on a hook. "Who?"

"Some blonde named Bo Marriott. According to MJ, he's the cutest freshman guy in the school." Lana cleared the kitchen table before letting Kara set the bags on them.

"That's nice. What did you say?" She placed her jacket on a chair as Kara grabbed an apple then hopped on the counter near the fridge.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to go."

"Do you want to?"

"It would be nice, and Bo** is** cute."

"Then go. Have fun?"

"What if there's an emergency?" Lana stopped putting the groceries away and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kara Zor-El, you go to that dance and have fun. Got that?" Kara smiled then took a big bite from her apple.

"Got it," she said with a mouth full of apple. Lana's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I thought Kryptonians are supposed to have good manners."

"Not all," Kara said with a smile before kissing Lana on the top of the head and leaving the kitchen.

Sitting in a black car far from the house, a pair of binoculars watched Kara open the back door and step onto the porch. They continued to watch her as she trotted through the snow and disappeared behind a tree.

"This is Kilo. I lost sight of her in the trees. She's all yours now."

"_Negative Kilo. We can't see her."_

"Don't tell me we lost her again?"

"_We lost her again."_

"Dammit!"

Floating up in the sky, high enough where the lights from Lana's house were nothing but specks was Kara. She was chewing on her apple and listening to the conversation.

"This is Kilo. Keep an eye out. We'll just have to wait until she shows again." Kara smiled and dropped her apple core; watching as it fell to the ground. As she floated, she closed her eyes and listened to the other voices of the night.

"…and she just shows up like she's dressed for a warm fall. Who does that?" "Apparently honey, she does."

"…she's lonely dad. She misses her parents." "What makes you think that?" "I don't think, I know."

"…yes I've been watching her closely….Other than the disappearances there has been no other suspicious activity…I understand. I'll see you tomorrow….Yes, sir."

Kara opened her eyes and looked up at the sky when a shooting star flew across it. _You were right father. You__** can**__ see the falling meteorites of Ka' Ul from Earth._ Suddenly, the sight of falling comets filled the entire sky. Kara smiled and ran her left hand through her hair as the wind blew around her.

"Happy Birthday Kara. Happy Birthday."

Look for INFINITE SUPERGIRL #7: WHERE THERE'S SMOKE…, next month.

Things are getting hot for Supergirl as a new villainess named Volcana decides to show up and turn up the heat for her. Though Supergirl can stand a little fire, the same cannot be said for her friends. And who is this new hero new with the percussive abilities? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Also to look for in February, INFINITE SUPERGIRL #0: LITTLE GIRL LOST


	7. Where There's Smoke

**Cover – A little girl with a tear-streaked soot-covered face is crying in a corner. The orange and yellow glow of fire lights up the page.**

***Translated from Kryptonian**

**INFINTE SUPERGIRL**

**By KryptoKin**

**Where there's Smoke…**

**St. Mary's Hospital, 28 weeks and 4 days ago**

**Room 403**

The sky outside the hospital was an array of colors from watery-blue to deep purple. The clouds were fluffy, each with a gold-lining caused by the setting sun. Inside, Airman Kate Kane, dressed in her military blues, was pacing the room and ranting about insolent teenagers and how she never caused problems when she was younger. Kara Zor-El watched her with a quiet amusement while her right hand rubbed the gold translator around her neck. "You sound like my mother." Kate stopped pacing and narrowed her eyes at the blonde sitting on the hospital bed.

"I am many things but I'm **no one's** mother," she said while crossing her arms.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate's frown deepened and Kara smiled as she adjusted the pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses on her face. "Look, I'm sorry I disappeared on you but this hospital tends to get loud." Kate raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." An enlisted officer in blues walked in and handed Kate a manila envelope. "Thank you." Kara sat up straight as Kate opened the folder and pulled out a single sheet of paper. The red-head walked away from the bed and kept her back to the teenager as she read the paper. Raising her right hand, Kara slipped her glasses down her nose and focused on Kate's back. Respectively, Kara x-rayed through the uniform, noted the tattoo on Kate's shoulder, and through her body to read what was on the paper.

In explicit detail, the paper was an order for Airman First Class Katherine R. Kane to report to the air base and be briefed on a mission concerning the recent violation of security of the airbase. This included an addendum that informed the airman she would be briefed on a new tailing detail. _I wish I could understand it,_ she thought,_ this translator only helps with spoken words._

"Anything important?" she asked. Kate put the paper back in the folder and turned to Kara with a forced smile on her face.

"Nothing concerning you."

**Half-an-hour outside of Kansas City, Missouri, Now**

**Lana Lang's House**

_"…though the extent of damage is unknown the number of lives lost in the fire is, with five factory workers and one shift manager dead. Currently, their names are being withheld for the sake of the families_," said Cat Grant reporting for Global Broadcasting News (GBN). Kara frowned from her perch on the back of the couch as she took a bite of Cocoa Puffs while staring at the television. _"The origin of the fire is said to be the office of shift manager Daniel McCrea who was hospitalized two nights prior due to __**another**__fire that happened while he was in his car. Thankfully, a stranger pulled him out but not before fifty-percent of his body was covered with third-degree burns. According to arson investigations, the cause of __**this**__ fire and the one in McCrea's car is unknown."_

"You really need to start watching normal shows, like cartoons or MTV." Kara turned to Lana Lang who had walked into the living room with her own bowl of cereal.

"You said I couldn't watch MTV. That is was a poor excuse of a channel and only low-browed morons and emotionally unstable people watched it."

"I said all that?" said Lana as she sat on the couch opposite from Kara. The blonde nodded her head before taking another mouthful of artificially flavored cereal. "Well I'll be…Anyway, even though I stand by that, I'd rather you watch something a little less depressing."

"Watching the news is part of my transition into humanity."

"Who told you that?"

"Karen."

"Speaking of the blonde billionaire, have you heard from her lately?" said Lana trying to grab the remote from Kara who simply swatted the ginger's hand away.

"No. I haven't heard from her in over two months. What do you think she's doing?"

"**Not** watching the news?" Kara rolled her eyes as Lana gave her a sly smile. The blonde got up from her spot and set her bowl down on the coffee table as she grabbed her glasses and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"We have a visitor." Kara walked into the foyer and silently counted down from three before opening the door. Standing in civilian clothes with her right hand in mid-knock was Kate Kane.

"Um…hi. Can we talk?"

**Smallville, Kansas, 27 weeks and two days ago**

**Karen Starr's Underground Lab **

Kara was dressed in black shorts and an exercise bra as she ran barefooted on a treadmill. Karen Starr was in a red pantsuit sans the jacket and reading over a file while standing next to her. *****"I don't see why I have to do this. It's not like I'll get tired or sweat."

Karen smile as she flipped through the file. "True, but it gives you something to do while I go over paperwork." She kept reading as she walked over to a large computer. "I spoke with Lana yesterday, she agreed to homeschool you for the first six months of your stay."

"You make it sound like my living here is temporary."

"Yes and No. Your stay on **Earth** is permanent, your stay with **Lana** could be temporary depending on our ability to keep the Department of Defense out of our business."

"You're talking about Colonel Jacob Kane and his daughter Katherine."

"Not to mention General Lane and **his** people. Kal-El, Lana, and I are keeping you away from him for a reason. We want you to live a life separate from your Supergirl duties. Besides, the last thing anyone needs is two super-powered Kryptonians working for the federal government." Karen began to enter information into the computer. The screen displayed a full medical bio on Kara, which included charts and written information.

"Three if we count you. Do you have a file on Kal too?" Karen nodded.

"The federal government's information isn't as safe as they think. Three of my best hackers copied and downloaded a majority of top-secret files during the confusion at the base last week."

"Isn't that stealing?" Karen paused from typing on the computer to look over her right shoulder at Kara. The younger blonde stared back with visible innocence as she ran at the treadmill's highest speed and elevation with ease.

"Yes."

"Then what you did was illegal." The billionaire gave Kara one last look before going back to her work.

"Yes." Kara didn't comment further but continued to run. _Note to self_, thought Karen, _keep information about illegal activities away from Kara._

**Half-an-hour outside of Kansas City, Now**

**Lana Lang's House**

Lana stood with arms crossed in front of Kate. The airman was sitting in the middle of the couch and staring back with the same intensity. Kara was standing slightly behind Lana's left with her hands in her pockets and staring into space.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm here to see Kara."

"What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Bull-"

"Lana!" Lana jumped when Kara placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's only fair you explain to Miss Kane your position."

_My position?_ Thought Lana, _what the he-oh…my____position._ Lana turned her attention back to Kate but kept a stern look on her face. "Look, Kara has been through a lot. My job is to protect her and if you don't tell me what you're really doing here then I can't do it."

"So protecting Kara is more of a job for you?" Lana's face went as red as her hair and her hands rolled into fists. Just as she took a step forward, Kara tightened her grip on Lana's shoulder and held her in place. Lana winced but that didn't stop her from pointing her finger and Kate and saying, "Don't you dare question my loyalty to my cousin! She's the only family I have left and I will do anything to protect her."

Kate kept her eyes locked with Lana's but eventually her face softened into an unreadable expression before looking down at her feet then standing up. "I think this is where I leave. Goodbye Miss Lang, Kara." Kate ran a hand through her short-cropped hair and turned away from the two women. The two stood in silence with matching shocked expressions until they heard the sound of an opening and closing door.

"What was that about?" asked Lana.

"I think you broke her."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kara stepped away from Lana and smiled.

"I think **this** looks like a job for **Supergirl**."

Kate was leaning against her car with her back to the house and talking on the phone. "It's me…I couldn't get much, Miss Lang brings a certain level of complication to the situation." In the background, Kara could be seen leaving the house. "I'll come back t-"

"Kate!" She turned around to see Kara walking towards her while pulling a knit cap over her ears. "Do you want to go to a street fair with me?"

Kate blinked a few times before answering the teenager. "Based upon what happened in there, I think Lana wants me to leave."

"Wouldn't going to the fair be considered you leaving?" Kate raised an eyebrow and smiled before closing the phone and crossing her arms.

"Does she know you're out here or did you make something up?" Kara frowned and leaned against the car with Kate while adjusting her glasses.

"I would never lie to Lana. She knows I'm out here and I'm going to the fair with you." _That and me leaving will give her the chance to contact Karen while the others are focused on me_, she thought. The two stood in silence and stared at each other, a smile on Kara's face and a stoic look on Kate's, before the older woman opened the door to the driver's seat.

"I guess we're going to a street fair."

**St. Mary's Hospital**

Adam Harper was dressed in black boots, blue-jeans, and a leather jacket. His motorcycle helmet was tucked under his left arm as he kissed his sister Alyssa on the top of the head at the entrance of the hospital. "Be good sis."

"I should be tellin' you that, baby bro."

"Maybe, but I'm still taller than you." Alyssa socked her brother in the left arm and made him drop the helmet. She laughed and stepped back from him as he picked it up, which caused the automatic doors of the hospital to open. A gust of wind blew around her and she wrapped her arms around herself and gripped the sleeves of her nurse's uniform.

"Just be careful. The roads are icy and that motorcycle of yours is not equipped for 'em."

"I promise."

"You better." Adam waved goodbye to his sister and walked to his Harley Davidson. He pushed back the bangs of his shaggy auburn hair before putting his helmet on and driving away. He left the parking lot of the hospital, drove down a few streets then turned off onto the highway where only a few cars were driving. Waldo's Gas Station was coming up on his right. He pulled in to see J.T. Simmons sitting in his rocking chair wrapped in a blanket with his pipe in his mouth.

"Afternoon, back for more gas?" Adam nodded and got off the motorcycle but kept his helmet on.

In the distance, a red sport's car was speeding down the highway. The driver was a man yelling into his Bluetooth device and slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "I don't give a flying #%$ who's in charge. I want to speak to him right now…Oh, don't give me that $h!%. I want to speak to him-" Suddenly his front, left tire blew causing his car to fly left and slam into the front of the semi-truck next to him. The driver veered to the edge of the road and tried to brake but his wheels hit patches of ice mixed with dirt on the side of the highway and began sliding to the left.

"What the heck?!" yelled Simmons. Adam turned to the direction the old man was looking to see the sports car locked with the semi sliding in their direction. The old man stood up and ran away; leaving his blanket and pipe in his wake. Instead of running, Adam moved towards the impending disaster and took a stance 50 feet from the station. Simmons noticed he was alone and stopped running to look back at the boy. "Are you out of your mind!? Get out of there!"

The truck was no more than 300 yards away when Adam balled his hands, pulled his arms back then pushed them forward. Immediately, large vibrations pulsed from his hands and slammed into the vehicles. Their lights shattered and the windows of both vehicles cracked on impact. Pieces of metal were flying off them as well but the threat was showing no signs of slowing down. Adam dug his feet deeper into the ground and stretched out his arms more. The protective shield over Adam's helmet cracked as the vibrations more than tripled.

The truck let out groaning noises then shook violently as the front tires blew; crushing the left side of the car's hood in the process. Sparks flew as they skidded across the asphalt and came to a screeching halt no more than six feet in front of Adam. Lining the highway were chunks of tires, large pieces of metal, broken glass, and large cracks in the pavement from the vibrations. The two men got out of their damaged vehicles and surveyed the area; clearly shaken and amazed but alright physically.

Adam had one knee on the ground and both of his hands were balled into fists and pushing against the ground for support. His arms and legs were shaking, his breath was labored, and sweat was falling from his face through his busted facemask. Simmons laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at the damage in front of him.

"I dunno who ya are kid, but you're amazin'." Adam smiled and whispered out a thank you before passing out.

**One hour outside of Kansas City**

**Street Fair**

Derrick Albright and Mary-Lou Jones sat at a picnic table under a large tent eating hotdogs when Derrick spotted Kara pass by the tent with Kate Kane. "Kara's here," he said before pushing his sunglasses up his nose and taking a large bite of his hotdog. Mary turned around and frowned slightly as the two women went out of view.

"I thought she was staying home with Lana?"

"I guessh she changed her mind," said Derrick with a mouthful of food. Mary grimaced in disgust before grabbing a napkin and handing it to him.

"She's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't she?"

"What? Changing her mind?"

"No, showing up when you least expect it."

Derrick took a sip from his fountain drink and said with the straw still in his mouth and a smile, "I guess it's a part of her charm."

A baseball slammed into a stack of metal milk bottles and knocked all three down. "You know, I haven't been to a fair since I was fifteen," said Kate before popping a piece of pink cotton candy in her mouth. "I was with my best-friend Amelia. She was moving to Metropolis and it was her last night in Gotham." A man in a black polo handed Kara a panda bear the size of a soccer ball. She tucked it under her left arm and walked away from the booth with Kate following.

"The first fair I ever went to was in Smallville. Lana and I lived there until she felt I was ready to move back with her to Kansas City."

"Why did she move you to Smallville?"

"It's her home town. I guess she wanted me to see where she grew up."

"You know what I don't get?" Kara looked at Kate briefly as she reached over and plucked a piece of cotton candy from Kate's hands. "You and Lana are cousins but you two look nothing alike. She's what…five-foot-three, five-foot-four? And you're closer to five-seven." Kara shrugged and grabbed another piece of cotton candy but Kate pulled it away. "Nuh-uh. Answer **then** candy." Kara pouted but answered anyway.

"Cousins don't have to look alike. My cousin on my father's side looks nothing like me. He's much taller and has black hair."

"You have another cousin?" Kate's shock distracted her, which allowed Kara to reach over her and get what she wanted. "Why aren't you with him?"

"His life is," Kara took a small bite of the cotton candy, "rather complicated. Staying with Lana is the best option." Kara kept walking and looking around at the different attractions of the fair but Kate didn't move. _She has another cousin_, she thought, _how did we miss this?_

Suddenly a boy ran into Kate and knocked her to the ground. "Sorry, sorry," he said briefly before running off. _What an $$&*!#,_ she thought.

"Are you okay?" Kate nodded and took Kara's hand. The blonde easily pulled her to her feet. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Kara suddenly stood a little straighter and turned away from Kate. "He just came out of nowhere," she said while dusting the dirt off her butt, not realizing Kara handed her the panda and was walking away from her. "But if I see him again I'll make sure he…" Kate finally noticed Kara was gone. "So much for military training."

A crowd of people stood watch as the firefighters worked at putting out the fire that was consuming a two-story house. Kara was cutting through the crowd when a hand reached out to her. "Kara, what are you doing here?" asked Derrick. Mary was standing next to him with her arms crossed and leaning on her left leg.

"Some kid knocked down Airman Kane. I wanted to know where he came from." Derrick looked around then turned back to Kara.

"Where is Airman Kane?" Kara gave him a sheepish smile before pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I guess I left her be-" The second floor's windows blew out, sending glass and burning debris towards the crowd. A woman near the front of the crowd screamed as glass rained down on her. Police began to push the crowd back farther and firemen yelled out for more water as the flames began to consume the house. Derrick turned to his left to speak but stopped when he noticed Kara was gone. He smiled and looked up at the sky. _Go get 'em girl._

Kate Kane, still holding the panda and cotton candy, approached the spectacle just as a streak of red and blue shot through the sky and into the house. This caused more debris to fly from the house, which made the police push the people back even farther. Kate noticed Derrick and pushed through the crowd. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Where's Kara?"

Hidden in a closet, dirty and crying was a little brunette girl. She was hugging her knees to her chest and crammed in the corner with boxes and coats. Smoke was filling the small space and the girl was coughing while she rocked. The little girl's eyes started closing and she slumped over against a stack of boxes. Then the door of the closet opened and a set of arms in blue picked up the little girl and wrapped her in red.

Outside, the crowd watched as the firefighters hosed down the house. Kate was standing at the front of the crowd, but while the rest of them were watching the fire, she was staring at the dark doorway that led to the house. She stood up straighter as a form began to walk through the smoke. The form turned into Supergirl, carrying something that was wrapped her cape. Two medics approached the tall blonde and took the bundle from her. Immediately the medics take the cape off the girl and hooked her to an oxygen machine. Kate pushed past the officers standing guard and ran towards Supergirl.

"Supergirl!" The hero turned towards Kate and frowned slightly. "Airman Kate Kane of the-"

"I know who you are Airman Kane and I do not wish to speak with you right now."

"I have questions for you."

"I'm afraid I don't have your an-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked up at the second floor of the building and a woman from the crowd yelled that someone was still in there. Supergirl turned to Kate and gave her a slight nod before fastening her cape to the rest of her uniform. "If you don't mind, I have a job to do." Supergirl stepped back from Kate and super-sped into the building.

Once inside, Supergirl used her x-ray vision and scanned the building. She spotted the skeleton of someone in another room curled up in the corner with his/her hands holding her head. Supergirl moved quickly, moving a fallen wall out of her way and entered the room through the burning door. She made a beeline for the corner of the room and pulled the blanket off the body…to find a fake skeleton.

Without warning, a flame shot out at Supergirl and wrapped around her neck. It yanked her back through a burning wall and slammed her on the ground. Supergirl tried to get out but the flame tightened its hold. "Hello Supergirl." The blonde hero looked over to find a woman standing over her; her entire body covered in flames. "I'm so glad I met you. We're going to have a lot of fun."


	8. There's Fire

**Cover – The villainous Volcana has her long fiery hair wrapped around Supergirl's neck and is lifting her unconscious form off the ground. **

**INFINTE SUPERGIRL**

**By KyptoKin**

…**There's Fire**

**32 years ago**

A little girl with ginger hair was running around in a pink flowery dress and chasing a Mastiff puppy. Her mother, also a ginger, looked on from a lawn chair sitting under an oak tree. When the girl fell the mother sat up and said, "Claire, please be careful. I just bought you that dress." The girl got up and smiled before chasing the puppy again.

"YELP!"

The puppy jumped out of Claire's grip and ran towards the mother. She picked up the whimpering dog and set it on her lap. "Claire, what happened?"

"I-I don' know," said a sobbing Claire, "I only touched him and he ran away." The mother was petting him when she stopped and looked down at the little brown dog. There were two spots on its body in the shape of little handprints where the hair was gone. They exposed the dog's skin, which was in irritated pink color. The mother grabbed Claire with her free arm and pulled her onto her lap.

As she held the two, Claire reached out and tentatively petted one of the dog's ears with her index finger. "Is Charlie gonna be okay?" The mother looked at the puppy, which was licking Claire's fingers, and smiled.

"Yes honey. Charlie's going to be just fine."

**Street Fair, Now**

Mary-Lou Jones was gripping Derrick Albright's right arm as smoke billowed from the burning house. Firefighters struggled to put out the fire as policemen pushed the crowd farther back. Airman Katherine Kane was standing next to the ambulance while they EMT's took care of the little girl Supergirl had saved. A fretting couple was also nearby being consoled by a policewoman. When several windows blew out on the third floor, people in the crowd screamed.

"Where is she? She should be out by now," said Mary. Derrick placed a hand on her hands and looked at Kate from behind the barriers.

The airman stepped away from the ambulance and said to Mary, "I'm sure everything's okay."

"Then what's taking her so long? Supergirl should've been in-n-out."

"Maybe there were complications."

"Like what?"

The crowd jumped as Supergirl exploded backwards out of the burning building. People ran and screamed as burning debris flew at them. The fire's intensity grew twice over and firefighters struggled to get in control of it. Across the street, Supergirl pushed off the damaged building. A little boy ran towards her but his dad grabbed him and moved away from her like the rest of the crowd did. Volcana, body covered in flames, flew out of the burning house and landed in front of Supergirl. "You know, I figured you would be more difficult to fight. I guess I was wrong."

Volcana threw a fireball at Supergirl, who simply pulled her cape up to block the ball. "I think you need to cool down." Supergirl flew a puff of cold air at Volcana. She rolled out of the way and hid behind a car. Two officers ran through the crowd and pulled their guns on her.

"Freeze!"

_Oh, bad choice of words, _thought Supergirl. Volcana's arms heated up and she threw a large fireball at them. Supergirl flew in front of them and let out a gust of breath that put them out.

"Nice one princess." Airman Kane pushed through the crowd and ended up close to where Volcana was standing. "But let's try something new." In one fluid motion, she whipped her hair around the car's door and yanked it off its hinges then hurled it at the crowd like a Frisbee; particularly where Kate was standing.

Kate dropped to the ground just as the burning door spun over her head. Unfortunately the woman behind her wasn't as fast and froze in terror as the door came at her. Right before it hit her, Supergirl caught it against her chest. "Getting slow already?" Supergirl didn't take kindly to Volcana's taunt. She took the door and stood it on its edge then kicked it squarely at Volcana. The force of the door pushed her into another car.

The crowd watched as Volcana pushed the door off her and wiped blood from her mouth, "That it?" then flew away before Supergirl could answer.

Just as she was about to follow the fiery woman, someone grabbed her arm. "Supergirl, wait."

"Yes Airman Kane?"

"About the door."

Supergirl pulled out of the airman's grip and stepped away from her. "That door would not have touched you if I thought you were in danger."

"You knew I was going to duck?"

"To be honest, I have no clue what you are capable of." Before Kate could say a word, an explosion happened in the distance and Supergirl took off after Volcana.

"Airman Kane!" Derrick and Mary ran up to her. "Are you okay?" asked Mary.

"Not sure."

"What did Supergirl say to you?"

"I think she made a gamble with my life and won."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Kate's phone started buzzing. "I'd say so," she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it, "hello?"

The two teens watched as Kate lowered her voice and talked with the person on the other line. "Derrick, is Supergirl in trouble?" He looked up at the sky and frowned.

"I don't know."

**30 years ago**

Little Claire edge towards the doorway of the kitchen and listened to the conversation taking place between the three adults sitting at the table. "Missus Selton, Claire's abilities are fantastic. I'd think you be proud of her." Dr. Fitzroy, a man small in stature but big in voice pushed his large-rimmed glasses up his nose and took a sip from his glass of water.

"I am proud of my daughter. It's just that…Claire's abilities are growing and I don't know what to do with her."

"That's understandable Missus Selton. Claire's pyro-kinesis is a rare and powerful gift. Her powers will grow as she does."

"It's more than that." Mr. Selton stood up from his chair and went to the fridge to pull out another beer. "Whenever Claire gets upset her powers flare, and I think she knows this."

"You're afraid Claire will begin to abuse them, if she's not already."

"Sure."

"Hmm." Dr. Fitzroy interlaced his fingers and rested his head on his hands. "How 'bout we ask Claire if she agrees?" He tilted his head and looked at the doorway. "Claire, could you come in here please?" She stayed glued to her spot but eventually made her way into the room, to her parent's surprise. The doctor patted his knee and though she hesitated at first, she eventually let him pick her up and set her on his knee. "Claire here has been listening to our conversation for a while."

"How do you know that?" asked Mr. Selton.

Dr. Fitzroy waited until Claire was comfortable before answering. "Those of us who work at the Center for Paranormal Studies aren't just hired because we're smart."

"Do you have anyone with Claire's gift?"

"I'm afraid not but that's okay. Unique children create unique gifts."

Mrs. Selton and Claire liked the doctor's answer but the father seemed indifferent on it. "What can you do?"

Dr. Fitzroy answered Mr. Selton's question after reaching down and pulling a teddy bear out of his bag. "I'm an empath. I can sense what people are feeling."

"That's all?"

The doctor nodded then smiled down at Claire, "that's how I knew Claire was watching us," he handed her the bear and she hugged it to her chest. "She's scared."

As soon as the words left his lips, Mrs. Selton became upset. "Claire, why are you scared?"

Claire hugged the bear tighter and tried to hunch down behind it. "I don' wanna leave."

"Oh, honey. We don't want you to leave either but it's for the best."

"You're too powerful Claire. You need to get in control before you hurt another person."

Dr. Fitzroy was surprised by Mr. Selton's statement and looked down at the girl in his lap. "Who did you hurt Claire?"

"Charlie, our dog, was the first victim," answered Mr. Selton. "The second was our neighbor's son. He pushed Claire and she got mad. When she pushed him back his shirt caught on fire. After that, we decided it would be best if Claire was home-schooled. Except it didn't keep the incidents under control. Whenever Claire doesn't get her way things tend to catch on fire."

"Is this true Claire?" She nodded her head against the bear and pulled it tighter to her. "From what you've told me, I can confidently say the best way for Claire to gain control is to have her come to Metropolis."

Claire's head shot up and she jumped off the doctor's lap. "I don' wanna leave!"

"Now Claire this is for the best."

"No it isn't! I don' like you! And I don' like this bear!"

She slammed the bear on the kitchen floor. When it hit the ground it burst into flames but that wasn't the only thing that caught on fire. Dr. Fitzroy's pants went up in flames where Claire was sitting. He jumped up from his seat and Mr. Selton ran to the counter and grabbed one of three pitchers of water off it. The doctor fell back onto the floor and tried to get his pants off as Mr. Selton threw the water at him to put out the fire. Mrs. Selton grabbed another pitcher and poured it over the bear. All that was left was a charred chunk of faux fur and cotton.

They pulled off Dr. Fitzroy's pants and Mrs. Selton handed him a large towel to cover his lower-half. When everything was calm, the three adults looked at Claire, who was sitting in the far corner of the kitchen crying. "It seems the situation is worse than expected. We'll have to leave immediately. Tonight would be preferable but the morning will have to do. Mister and Missus Selton, I suggest you pack Claire's things and get ready to say goodbye. Tomorrow she and I leave for Metropolis."

**Street Fair, Now**

Kara shook the ashes out of her hair as she walked around a tent. A police officer bumped into her and apologized as he met up with another officer. The entire scene around her was of police and firefighters clearing the streets of people. An officer standing on a chair was making announcements with a megaphone and telling people to go home.

"Kara!" She snapped around to see Derrick running to her. "Airman Kane and Mary are at the entrance looking for you."

"Sorry. I was-"

"Busy?" Derrick gave her a crooked smile and pulled a piece of burnt wood out of her hair. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Away from the fire," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

Derrick raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "You better come up with a better excuse than that if you wanna convince Kane." Kara nodded and began walking through the mesh of people with him.

"So how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Kara raised an eyebrow at Derrick. "Oh, a while now. After the bridge actually. It was too coincidental she was around to save me. Besides, the whole glasses thing doesn't work as well as you think it does."

Kara reached up tapped the corner of her glasses. "It was Lana's idea. You can blame her."

Derrick smiled and took Kara's left hand in his. "You seem pretty chill about me knowing you're you-know-who."

"I've had my suspicions."

"I see." Derrick suddenly stopped and gave her a serious look. "Kane is catching on."

Kara sighed. "I know. Lana and I can't keep this up forever."

Derrick gave her a sympathetic look but frowned again when he glanced past her. "She's irritatingly persistent, isn't she?" Kara turned around and saw Kate and Mary coming towards them, though Mary was running more so than walking.

"Perhaps, but I find it an admirable trait, even if it is an irritating one."

Kara let go of Derrick's hand just as Mary plowed into her and gave her a huge hug. "Where have you been?" Kara smiled sheepishly and slipped her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she stepped back from the short brunette.

"I got lost in the crowd. Sorry."

"We're just glad you're okay." Kara looked up at Kate. A look of understanding passed between them that said Kate didn't do hugs but she was happy to see her.

"Thank you but there wasn't any real reason to worry."

"You sound like Derrick. He said the same thing when we were looking for you." His hands were in his pockets and he simply shrugged when Kara looked at him.

"Well now that you've found me. Let's go home. It's getting late and Lana wanted me home to help with dinner."

"It's not even four yet," comment Kate.

Kara shrugged and took Derrick's hand in her left while wrapping her right arm around Mary's shoulders. "We like to eat before six." The three teens walked in unison away from Kate.

_Who are you Kara Lang_, she thought. _Are you just another teenage girl or is there more to you? _They stopped and Kara slipped out of her friends' grasps to look back at Kate.

"You coming or what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, you did drive me here." Kate's smile fell. Kara smiled and turned away from the airman, then continued walking with her friends while Kate pushed through the crowd in order to catch up with them.

**30 years ago**

Claire gripped the pink, stuffed hippo in her arms tightly as Dr. Fitzroy led her out of the house to a black car. Two men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses were standing next to the driver's door and rear, right-side door of the car. Mr. and Mrs. Selton stood in the doorway. She was crying as her husband comforted her by putting an arm around her shoulders.

When Claire looked at her parents, she saw her mother was crying. "Come on Claire. We have to go." She looked up at the doctor then at her family again. Quickly, she let go of him and ran to her parents. One of the men moved after her but the doctor stopped him by holding out a hand. The little red-head ran into her parents arms and they embraced her completely.

"I don' wanna leave."

"I know sweetie," said Mrs. Selton while brushing back her daughter's hair with her left hand, "but it's going to be okay."

"Your mommy's right Claire-Bear," said Mr. Selton. His daughter perked up at the nickname. "You can come back during Hanukah and Passover and your birthday and mommy's birthday and anytime you **really **miss us."

"But I miss you **now**."

Mr. Selton gave his daughter a sad smile and picked her up in his arms as he stood up with his wife. "I know but you're going to Metropolis, it's for the best. There you can learn to control your pow…gift. There you can control your gift better." He set his daughter next to the open passenger door and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. Mrs. Selton was standing behind him and still crying. "Remember. Whenever you're sad or lonely, you have Mister Wobbles to remind you that Mommy and me love you very much and can't wait for you to get stronger and come back. Okay?"

Claire nodded and looked up at Dr. Fitzroy who was standing next to Mr. Selton. "Let's go Claire." She turned around and hopped into the car. The doctor approached Mr. Selton and shook his hand before getting in with her and closing the door. Mr. and Mrs. Selton backed away from the car and waved as it drove away.

**Lana Lang's House, Now**

Kate pulled up to the house and stopped next to a blue truck. "Whose is that?" Kara tilted her head to the left and frowned.

"It's Derrick's." They got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Were you expecting him?"

"No. I figured he would've gone home after dropping Mary off."

They stopped ten feet or so from the front door. Kate turned to Kara and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Well, this has been an eventful day."

"I think that's an understatement." Kate smiled and shifted her feet.

"Kara, may I ask you a question?"

"You mean, may you ask me **another**__question."

Kate narrowed her eyes and the right corner of her mouth curled slightly. "Yes, may I ask you **another**__question?" Kara smiled and nodded. "Why did you ask me to go to the street fair with you?"

"Because I don't have a license."

Kate crossed her arms and shook her head. "Try again."

"Since you're so intent on learning about me, I thought I'd give you an insight."

"What do you mean?"

Kara looked at the front door when she answered. "We know you've been watching us Kate."

"What are you-"

"We're not idiots," snapped Kara, "and we don't take kindly to being the focus of the United States' Air Force."

A dark expression passed over Kate's face. "I think this conversation is over." She walked away from the blonde teenager and reached into her pocket when Kara called out to her.

"Kate." The airman paused and turned slowly. "If we find out you're still watching us, you won't like the outcome."

Kate pulled her hand out of her pocket. "Is that a threat?"

"Think of it as a weighted warning." The airman gritted her teeth and continued walking to her car. As she opened the door, Derrick walked out of the house and stood next to Kara.

"You** do **realize they're gonna watch you closer than before."

"I'm counting on it." Derrick gave Kara a worried look then took her right hand in his as Kate sped down the driveway. When the car was out of sight, he led her around the house and into the woods.

"Are they watching us?"

"No. The area is clear. However, I haven't had the chance to see if there's a satellite passing over us."

"They do that?"

"Every so often, but not enough a pattern has formed."

When they were far enough from the house that the trees were blocking them out completely, Derrick stopped. "Quick question, what happened to that woman?"

"She got away."

"From **you**?"

"I may be fast but I had a decision to make. Stop a forest fire or go after her. I chose the former."

"Good choice."

Derrick rubbed his hands and let out a breath. Kara pulled off her knit cap and handed it to him. "You really should be wearing a hat." He seemed reluctant so she took it out of his hands and put it on for him. "The cold doesn't affect me." He smiled and combed a few unruly strands of blonde hair behind Kara's right ear. Instead of pulling away though, he rested his hand on Kara's cheek and stepped closer. He leaned down and just as their lips were about to touch, he stopped.

"You okay with this?"

"With what?"

"You and me?"

A small smile formed on her lips as she answered. "Trust me, I've been waiting for you to make a move for-" Derrick's mouth came crashing down onto Kara's, effectively shutting her up in the process.

In the distance, a pair of binoculars watched the kissing couple. He pulled them away and leaned against a tree. "Well, **this** should be interesting." The man picked a black bag off the ground and put the binoculars in it before turning around and disappearing through the trees.

**Somewhere in the woods**

Volcana grumbled as she moved through the trees and dead shrubbery that were covered in snow. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she shivered as she walked. _This is what I get for trying to hide from him_, she thought. _If I just took off like I planned instead of watching Supergirl this wouldn't have happened. I'm such an idiot._

"I'd have to disagree with you there Claire."

Volcana turned on the voice in the dark with a fireball in her right hand. The voice chuckled then stepped out from behind a tree into the light. Dressed head-to-toe in white winter clothes, completed with a white beanie, was Lieutenant Rodgers. Instead of washing his features out, the white caused his tan skin and violet eyes to become more distinguished. "You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't barbecue you."

"I can immortalize you in history."

The fireball in her hand grew. "Try again."

"I can reunite you with them. I can let you see them."

She stared at him for a beat then put the fire out. "Talk."

"I need your help."

"Be more specific."

"I need your help saving Supergirl."

Volcana scoffed and folded her arms. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't this entire planet will be destroyed, and that will only be the beginning."

"You're kidding."

Rodgers pulled out an iPhone from his pocket and pulled off his right glove before playing with it and showing it to her. "I wish I was."

Volcana stared at the phone. Her face changed from indifferent to worried. "Is this real?"

"It can be." He put the phone away and Volcana walked away from him. With each step she took, holes in the snow the shape of her feet were left behind. When she was around 15 feet from him she whipped around, her entire body glowing and on the verge of bursting into flames.

"What can I do?"

"Come with me. I can train you in preparation for what's to come."

"You're expecting me to do this **alone**?"

"You won't be alone. I've acquired an individual like you. The U.S. military would have grabbed him but I stepped in before they could."

Volcana cooled down and folded her arms again. "If this is a trick and you betray me, I'll turn you into charbroiled jack $$," she said with a smirk. "Go that?"

"Duly noted." Rodgers pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "We're good. Bring her down."

"_Rodger that Rodgers."_ The lieutenant rolled his eyes and put the walkie-talkie away. He motioned to Volcana to stand next to him. The wind around them picked up to where snow began to blow everywhere and a white helicopter appeared above the tree line. It hovered above them and a rope ladder rolled down to meet them.

"After you!" She proceeded to climb the ladder as he held it still for her. Once they were in the helicopter, the ladder was pulled up and they flew away.

*** Author's Note**

I apologize for being a few months behind with these issues. I've been super busy with university but now that I'm done with school for the season I can focus more on getting these issues out to you. I hope you guys have been enjoying this storyline. If you have issues, comments, or questions then let me know. I love feedback. It helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
